


Tale de Rusal

by Squ



Category: Slavic Mythology & Folklore, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squ/pseuds/Squ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Плавал Стайлз себе мирно (или не очень) и доплавался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Стайлз, как обычно, плыл вдоль высоких рифов, чтобы в случае чего спрятаться среди разнообразия кораллов и водорослей. Попасться он не мог, а то ему бы быстро надрали бы его жабры и не разрешили бы вместе с другими детьми побывать на празднике в честь русальной недели. 

Его отец был смотрителем и экс-коммандующим Стилински, но все называли его просто: «шериф Стилински». Стайлз не понимал значения этого слова, но думал, что это что-то, оттуда, из суши. Наверняка у сухопутных было еще полным полно подобных странных слов. Но он не боялся их, да и вообще, ему хотелось побывать на поверхности и посмотреть каков тот мир. Вот большинство русалок и русалов наоборот даже смотреть в сторону берега не желали. Стайлз подслушал, что там обитает множество страшных существ, но самые опасные и дикие – люди. 

У них было две ноги, они дышали воздухом и вообще были какими-то гуманоидами. Значение этого слова Стайлз тоже не знал, но наверняка это что-то противное и мерзкое. Хотя русалки тоже могли принимать человеческий облик, и он когда-нибудь примет и выйдет на берег. 

В жизни каждой русалки и русала наступало несколько важных периодов, которые они проводили на суше. Конечно, самое первое происходило в возрасте 14 лет. Родители брали своих детей и они плыли к берегу, где он сбрасывал хвост и становился человеком. Папа говорил, что это для того, чтобы не бояться своей второй сущности и быть готовым к брачным периодам (ему было 8 лет, и он ждал быстрее наступления того нужного возраста, чтобы выйти на берег). Как раз вторым этапом выхода на берег был этот самый брачный период. Пары сбрасывали хвосты и создавали икринку (Стайлз спрашивал у мамы, как и откуда она у них берется, но мама лишь прокашлялась и сказала, что ее лепят из любви, чего понять он никак мог, как из любви можно что-то слепить?), а потом возвращались обратно и ждали срок до появления малька. Правда, самое грустное было то, что мало кто мог создать эту икринку: большинство русалок были простыми утопленниками, которых воскресила вода, а часть истинных, «коренных», русалок была слишком мала. Стайлзу повезло, он был настоящим русалом, а не трупом каким-то, он очень этим гордился. 

А вот самый потрясающий этап был, когда русалка становилась совсем взрослой и ступала на сушу, чтобы пойти изучать мир и узнать все его секреты. Это был самый долгий период нахождения русалки в человеческом обличии, примерно, 3-5 лет. Тоска была от того, что не все возвращались. Кто-то поговаривал, что их убили кошмарные люди, а кто-то, что они нашли для себя новый водоем. Вот Стайлз не верил, что люди могли быть настолько плохими, вон русалки тоже не все были хорошими. Он жутко боялся, когда к ним заплывали русалки с французских берегов. Выглядели они просто кошмарно: кожа серая, покрытая струпьями, хвост длинный и не рыбий вовсе, а скорее змеиный, зубы острые, а глаза черные с серой точкой посередине, язык выглядывал такой же длинный, как и хвост, а волосы торчали во все стороны. Обычно, они редко заплывали, но когда приходили, мама сразу отводила Стайлза домой и запирала. Мама рассказывала, что они очень любят похищать людей и топить их, а еще есть сердца своих жертв. Нецивилизованные это были русалки. Это уже их папа так назвал. Вообще русалок было много разных видов. И варваров было много. 

В том месте, где он рос, все было иначе. Русалки имели слегка зеленоватый оттенок кожи, волосы были шелковистыми, глаза просто черные без всяких противных точек, а хвост – нормальный такой рыбий хвост, вполне симпатичный (вот у Стайлза был красноватый хвост, как кораллы, он его очень любил). Русалки не убивали людей просто так, только тех, кто грешен душой. А еще любили играть с людьми и зазывать их к воде, слегка притопить, но потом отпустить. И даже свои законы у них были, нельзя было людям специально показываться, раскрывать секреты, убивать своих и еще что-то там Стайлз тогда плохо запомнил. И за всеми порядками следил его отец. 

А плыл Стайлз не просто так, он хотел посмотреть на того безумца, который раскрыл их секреты людям и вообще бегал на суше. Он не понимал, как можно пойти к людям и поведать им о том, что знают только они. Что точно знал Стайлз, так это то, что знания делали людей коварными и жестокими, даже если до этого они были милыми и добрыми. Конечно, все узнали раньше, и людей в живых не оставили, а того русала поймали и вот он должен быть сейчас возле водорослевой рощи, там как раз был небольшой участок, где его отец и другие его помощники наказывали бестолковых. Наказывали сурово, либо привязывали к столбу на площади (срок зависел от совершенного наказания), либо подрезали плавники. Это было самым кошмарным, после этого русалка или русал не могли плавать и погибали. Это, как ног лишиться. Стайлз не знал, как это, но чувствовал, что ощущения схожи. 

Он подкрался к участку и спрятался среди высоких зарослей водоросли, внимательно всматриваясь в преступника. Вот он было диво дивное. Широкие плечи, темные густые волосы и какие-то хищные черты лица. Но самое поразительное – хвост. Точнее его отсутствие. У этого незнакомца был не простой рыбий хвост или даже змеиный: до колен у него были ноги, как у человека прям, а дальше начиналась чешуя и плавники. Так и выходило, что у него было два маленьких хвоста. А еще у него была повязка на бедрах, как у русалок в брачный период, Стайлз видел, как их специально готовили и украшали, чтобы привлечь внимание. Повязка постоянно двигалась из-за подводного течения, и можно было заметить отросток между ног у этого русала. Как же он назывался, что-то на «ч», может быть «червяк»? Нет, там было другое слово. Он его тоже услышал на улице, когда две молоденькие русалки шушукались, но забыл. А еще Стайлз заметил у него на спине какой-то символ, он таких раньше не видывал. Интересно, что он значит? И как он с кожи не сходит? Только очень старые владели секретом нанесения узоров на теле и то, не все могли себе такое позволить. 

Странный этот парень, сразу видно, безумец какой-то, но привлекательный, чего спорить. 

Стайлз стал жадно наблюдать за незнакомцем и впитывать его образ в своем сознании. Ему был очень интересен этот тип: как хмурится его лицо, как подрагивают плавники и как он прожигает его отца взглядом.   
Мда, это вам не русалки с французских берегов.   
Отец что-то отчеканил на плоской ракушке, которую специально добывали для письма, используя чернила мелких осьминогов (у них она была особенно стойкой и ядовитой), и отплыл в небольшую низину совещаться с другими.   
Стайлз проследил взглядом за отцом и не удержался. Да какой дурак откажется поглазеть вблизи на такого вот дикаря безумного? Наверное, это Стайлз скорее был дурак, но ничего разберется еще в себе, время у него всегда есть. 

Он быстро вынырнул из зарослей и юркнул сначала за булыжник, потом, отметив, что никого нет, и никто его не застукает, он подплыл ближе и был уже в метре от преступника.   
Он еще раз окинул взглядом фигуру незнакомца, отмечая детали, которые были незаметны вблизи и увидел, что он здесь не просто так стоит и ждет, на его ногах были затянуты веревки из красной ламинарии, прикрепленные к камням. Стайлз мысленно пожалел дикаря. Он знал, что эти веревки очень сильно жгут и при длительном ношении оставляют ожоги и волдыри. 

И вот настал тот миг, который так ждал Стайлз и одновременно боялся – чудак на него посмотрел. Его взгляд прожигал насквозь, Стайлз даже сглотнул от страха. Все слова, которые он хотел произнести, застряли поперек горла. Но, он собрался с силами, в конце концов, он был Стилински. И смелым еще, ага. 

\- Привет. – Слово далось с трудом, но Стайлз похвалил сам себя за смелость. Наверняка мало кто решился бы заговорить с таким хмурым типом, особенно на этом участке. 

Незнакомец продолжил молчать, только вот теперь его правая бровь взметнулась вверх. Стайлз уже понял, что над ним таким образом насмехаются, он было развернулся и решил уплыть прочь, ведь обидно все равно было. Да, он ребенок и глупый еще, но этот парень тоже не шибко взрослый, хоть и старше. И да, сделал он большую глупость. Но не успел он проплыть и метра, как услышал хриплый голос: 

\- Не опасно ли находится в таком месте малышу? 

Стайлз мысленно похвалил себя и развернулся обратно, чтобы еще раз оглядеть незнакомца. 

\- Нет, если что мой отец защитит меня, он шериф. 

Дерек приподнял брови вверх и снова хмуро глянул на Стайлза. Тот уже хотел было поинтересоваться, что не так, но его остановил возмущенный возглас отца: 

\- Стайлз! Сколько раз я велел тебе сюда не приплывать. Ты совсем не понимаешь, что здесь опасно? Живо за мной. – Шериф потянул сына за руку, уводя из участка, попутно причитая про ответственность и осторожность. 

\- Иди быстро домой, а то мама будет волноваться. И ты останешься без гердо завтра. 

А вот это было несправедливо, Стайлз надулся, как рыба-шар. Гердо было его любимым лакомством, ну кто еще откажется от сочной сладкой рыбы, приправленной кислыми моллюсками? 

\- И не смотри на меня так. Стайлз ты хоть и ребенок еще, но должен понимать, что то место опасно для тебя, там постоянно бывают плохие создания. Я беспокоюсь за тебя. – Голос старшего Стилински смягчился, и он погладил Стайлз по волосам. 

\- Я понял. Хорошо, я постараюсь больше так не делать, - угрюмо отозвался Стайлз, - но всего один вопрос. Как зовут того преступника?

Шериф тяжело вздохнул, любопытство Стайлза не доведет до добра. 

\- Дерек. 

Стайлз попрощался с отцом и плыл домой, перекатывая на языке одно лишь слово: "Дерек".


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Стайлзу исполнилось 14 лет и он впервые «потерял» свой хвост, вступив сначала на песчаный берег, а затем сухую землю, он и не думал, что эти ощущения будут настолько восхитительными.  
Конечно, трансформация протекла не безболезненно (довольно неприятно, когда хвост начинает адски гореть, будто его поливают раскаленным свинцом, а потом с тебя резко срывают кожу), но это определенно того стоило.

Он обрел новый смысл своего существования: ему невероятно понравилось ощущать дуновение ветра, вместо подводных потоков, твердую, а местами рыхлую, землю, на которой можно прыгать, лежать, выращивать разные растения и многое другое и, конечно, чувствовать ноги.

Ноги оказались чем-то невероятным. Они кардинально отличались от хвоста. Они были универсальны, и Стайлз хотел бы подольше быть вот таким вот, совсем человеком.  
Как бы он не любил свой хвост, но ноги был определенно лучше, ну а хвост на него не сильно обидится за такие мысли.

Ощутив себя в таком вот состоянии, он все чаще задумывался над тем, что слухи и сказки о тех русалках, которые не пропали в мире людей, а просто стали жить с ними, могут оказаться правдивыми.  
Людей ему так еще и не довелось увидеть, но теперь он не считал их чем-то противным, он думал, что это все предвзятое мнение других русалок, которые боятся. Вот он хотел бы подружиться с человеком, так было бы проще узнать что-то новое и необычное.

Ух, как его раздражало, что надо так долго ждать до момента, когда он сам сможет отправиться далеко и осмотреть каждый уголок того сухого мира, но сначала нужно дожить и найти себе пару.  
Как же он этого не хотел! Видит бог, лучше бы он был утопленником, тогда жить было бы проще, а это процедура не была бы обязательной.  
Отец говорил, что он должен будет найти себе пару, хотя бы на время брачного периода, и тогда он сам поймет, как это прекрасно. Да, Стайлз видел, что отец и мать счастливы, но не верил, что ему повезет так же. Наверняка, ему попадется какой-нибудь злыдень на подобии морского угря. Или может, удастся отхватить хорошенькую русалочку, которая не отгрызет ему ночью хвост? Арр, все, не думать о плохом. 

Вот интересно, а Дерек был бы хорошей парой? Хотя о чем это он, хах. Дерек был и остается преступником, который нисколько не раскаивается в своих злодеяниях. 

С того раза, как он впервые заговорил с ним, много воды утекло, но Стайлз и дальше продолжил следить за судьбой весьма симпатичного преступника.

Дерека, как ни удивительно, казнить не стали. Ему прописали общественные работы в подводных гротах (это было жутко на самом деле, там водились хищные рыбы, а солнечные лучи попросту не доходили) и двадцать розг раз в неделю, пока он не раскается. На удивление Стайлза и многих других, вину Дерек не признавал, будто он прав и его поведение было нормальным. 

Стайлза такое вот упрямство поражало. Он бы не выдержал каждую неделю терпеть боль от розг, да и как же чувство вины и совесть? 

Стайлз подплывал к нему несколько раз и пытался разговорить, но Дерек либо хмурил брови, либо рявкал на него что-то в стиле «я перегрызу тебе глотку, если еще раз сунешь свой хвост ко мне». 

Вот совсем никакой у русала вежливости нет. 

И уж точно, Дерек стал бы последним, с кем бы он согласился провести брачный период и всю оставшуюся жизнь, а она у водных созданий достаточно долгая.  
Стайлзу действительно стоит меньше думать об этом всем, а то его вон уже какие мысли посещают. Ему скоро 15, а до этого всего еще далеко. Надо заняться чем-то более веселым и интересным, может быть попугать местный люд? 

Нет, за это ему точно влетит от отца. Слишком молодая русалка или русал не могли заниматься этим, ибо был велик риск, что, заигравшись, русалка покажется другим и будет разоблачена перед всей деревней. Этого нельзя было допустить. Из-за раскрытия секрета или нет, Стайлз точно не знал, мама и папа всегда на этот счет отмалчивались, но говорили очень сурово, так что он не рисковал.

А хотелось бы попробовать какого это, может Стайлз смог бы утопить кого-нибудь и сделать своей парой? А что, и мучиться с поиском не надо, и потомства не будет, которого Стайлз не хотел.  
Поразмыслив чем он может себя занять, он решил отправиться к гроту, где работал Дерек. Он там выбивал какие-то камни, которые были важны для строительства и находились они довольно глубоко. Конечно, это было опасно, да и дозорные, которые стояли у входа и контролировали всю отработку, не давали проплыть мимо незамеченным. Но Стайлза тянуло глянуть, что, же там с Дереком и как он там справляется. 

Поэтому Стайлз решительно направился в сторону каменистостей, это находилось на окраине их импровизированного городка. 

Он быстро двигал хвостом, желая добраться без происшествий, но и тут ему не повезло. В нескольких метрах от него находились две сирены, которые уже алчно всматривались в него глазами, а значит шансов улизнуть у него не было. 

\- О, смотрите, кто это у нас тут! – пропела сладким голосочком одна из этих мигер, - сладкий Стайлз, ты стал еще краше. 

Стайлз воротило от их голоса, может быть, потому что он тоже был морским существом или они просто его раздражали, но он не мог понять, как они своим голосом и песнями могли покорять человеческих мужчин и убивать их. 

Они облепили его со всех сторон, поглаживая руки и, иногда, дергая за хвост, причитая какая у него прекрасная кожа, какие гибкие чешуйки, какой большой плавник и какие у него чувственные губы.  
Ага, в отличие от них он точно был посимпатичнее, может быть лицом эти девы и были прекрасны, но вот все остальное желало оставлять лучшего.  
Хвост у них был рыбий, вполне себе обычный, но руки были покрыты перьями, а когти были кривые и изогнутые. При этом сзади можно было заметить два уродских отростка, которые, наверное, были подобием птичьих крыльев, не самым удачным подобием. 

\- Ох, милочки, вы тоже прекрасны. Я рад, что, несмотря на свой возраст, меня окружают вниманием такие прелестницы, но мне надо срочно плыть дальше, иначе я рискую опоздать на свои важные дела. – Стайлза в очередной раз передернуло, когда его неудачно и весьма бесцеремонно схватили за хвост. 

Нет, ну это уже явно начинало бесить. 

\- Прекрасный Стайлз, – пропела одна из сирен, - мы знаем, куда ты навострил свои плавники и хвост. Хочешь посмотреть на того предателя? Слишком часто твои мысли сходятся к нему.  
Ух, вот падлюки, так бы перья им и повыдирал. Строят из себя прекрасных нимф, а ведут себя не лучше морских падалей, что живут на самом дне. 

\- Что вы! Просто преступников надо изучать, вы же не знайте, что он может сделать в следующий раз, а так можно приготовиться ко всему и знать, так сказать, врага в лицо. 

\- Ты можешь сколько угодно мутить воду, миленький, все знают о твоем красноречии, но нас не проведешь. Ты за ним увиваешься, как угорь, неспроста. Неужели захотел его себе на брачный период, м? – сирены синхронно сдавили ему руки, поцарапав своими когтями запястья. – Хочешь, чтобы он тебя взял и обвалял в песке. – Стайлз с каждым новым словом багровел на глазах, щеки наливались стыдливым румянцем, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. – О, я уверена, что он способен на многое. Мне довелось увидеть его член, такой большой и толстый. Мечтаешь о нем, сладкий? 

Этого он уже стерпеть не мог. Его начала раздирать злость, да что себе позволяют эти уродины? Он резко ударил своим хвостом по хвосту сначала одной сирены, а затем другой. Те вскрикнули и отпустили его. 

\- Чтобы я вас больше рядом не видел. Вы поняли?! А то вам мало не покажется, я не посмотрю на то, что вы сирены, отделаю по самое не хочу. 

На этих словах, он быстро поплыл в сторону грота, не оборачиваясь. Стайлз знал, что они будут беситься и, возможно, попытаются отомстить, но его это мало волновало. Они действительно перешли всякие границы и из-за них он потерял время. 

Конечно, у входа в грот стояло двое охранников, но он уже разработал план, взяв несколько камней, Стайлз начал быстро кидать их в сторону, а пока охранники поплыли искать проказника, быстро юркнул мимо коралла, заплыв прямо в грот. Пришлось быстро двигаться вперед, пока те не вернулись, иначе у Стайлза были бы проблемы. В некоторых местах грот подсвечивался кораллами причудливой формы, которые каким-то чудом вырабатывали слабый свет. Этого было мало, но достаточно, чтобы не убиться раньше времени. 

Стайлз проплыл достаточно далеко, испугавшись, что заплыл не туда, он хотел развернуться, но услышал стук. 

Значит, Дерек работал где-то неподалеку. Ну и занесло его. Как ему было там не страшно? Он думал, что не справился бы так вот, день изо дня находиться в кромешной тьме, когда на тебя могут напасть ужасные твари из глубин этих ям и пещер. 

Чем ближе он подплывал, тем сильнее и отчетливее слышался стук. 

Глаза Стайлз привыкли к темноте, и он смог разглядеть силуэт Дерека, он подплыл к нему и только хотел окликнуть, как его резко схватили за горло и прижали к каменистой стене пещеры. Это было довольно больно, камни и выступы больно упирались в его спину, а он думал, что выйдет отсюда с изрезанной спиной и как ему это объяснить семье? Если, конечно, он вообще выйдет. 

От Дерека исходило странное и непривычное тепло, как будто он был каким-нибудь теплым течением, а глаза поблескивали в темноте. Стайлз еле сглотнул накопившуюся слюну. От Дерека веяло какой-то пугающей и тоже время завораживающей тьмой. В нее хотелось невольно окунуться и провалиться. В этот момент он чувствовал себя глупой рыбешкой, которая повелась на приманку рыбы-удильщика.  
Стайлз отчетливо видел щетину, которая пробивалась на лице Дерека и его четкие, заостренные скулы, которые придавали ему мужественности и хищности. 

Он попытался сказать хоть слово, но из-за того, что Дерек держал свою руку на горле, у Стайлза вырвался лишь неопределенный хрип. 

Дерек нахмурился и слегка разжал свою стальную хватку. 

\- Какого черта ты здесь забыл? Отвечай! – Дерек говорил негромко, но для Стайлза эти слова разносились эхом в голове. 

\- Я лишь пришел глянуть, как ты тут поживаешь. Может тебе что-нибудь нужно? Не стесняйся, я всегда рад помочь другу. – Стайлз хотел выглядеть как можно более непринужденно, но у него это сложно получалось. Не очень удобно быть расслабленным, когда тебя хотят вдавить в стену и насадить на выступы.  
Лицо Дерека стало еще более хмурым, хотя куда уже сильнее? 

\- Другу? Ты серьезно? – Дерек шипел, как рассерженный морской котик у которого отобрали его место для лежбищ. – Ты больной или, может быть, чокнутый? Все время следишь за мной, а теперь заплыл в это адское место… Может быть, ты из какой-нибудь секты, которая ищет плохих преступников, отдавая их грешные души на радость Посейдона? Тогда иди к черту, скорее я раньше сверну тебе твою тонкую шейку. 

\- Ты не правильно меня понял! Я не псих и не сектант, мне просто интересно посмотреть, что и как. 

\- Ах интересно! Ты маленький спиногрыз, который даже не может вылезти из под маминого хвоста, ищешь острых ощущений? Хочешь разнообразить свою жизнь? Тогда послушай меня внимательно, - он схватил Стайлза за подбородок и приблизил свое лицо, - если я еще раз увижу тебя рядом, то пеняй на себя. Даже твой отец не сможет защитить тебя. Это я тебе гарантирую. 

Стайлз снова тяжело сглотнул, но теперь от страха, и быстро закивал головой:

\- Как скажешь, буду придерживаться правил, правда. Честное слово Стилински! 

Рядом с ними послышался шум, но Стайлз сначала не обратил внимания, когда он повторился, то Стайлз не смог игнорировать этот странный гул с потрескиванием. 

\- Что это такое? Там что-то есть? Чувак, это монстр? – как всегда в минуты страха, Стайлз начал выливать из своего рта поток вопросов, которые путались между собой. 

Дерек захлопнул рот Стайлза своей ладонью и злобно сверкнул глазами: 

\- Заткнись! И я тебе не «чувак».

Дерек стал всматриваться в темноту и прислушиваться к приближающемуся шуму. Он нервно двинул ногами, его плавники плавно качнулись, и он быстро развернулся в сторону, откуда приплыл Стайлз. 

Стайлз даже пикнуть не успел, как Дерек быстро потянул его за собой. 

\- Шевели хвостом идиот! Это Леви, надо убираться отсюда. 

Стайлз тут же вскрикнул и быстро поспешил за Дереком:  
\- Боже, нам конец! Ты серьезно? Это не может быть правдой, они же здесь не должны водиться. 

\- Заткнись и плыви. Ну, или можешь дождаться его и сказать о том, чтобы он убирался отсюда. 

Они плыли быстро, Дерек продолжал крепко держать Стайлза за руку, стискивая так, что его запястье начало болеть, а Стайлз переодически ударялся об стены или натыкался на камни, но это было ничего, гораздо больше его волновало то, что плыло сзади, он слышал треск, который не отставал от них и так же, периодически ударялся об стены, не вписываясь в поворот. 

Леви были кошмарными существами. Это были уменьшенные копии огромных у ужасающих (даже русалок) Левиафанов.  
Причем, в отличие от других существ, наделенных разумом, Леви и Левиафаны спокойно пожирали всех подряд. 

Они почти выплыли к свету, Стайлз видел, как переполошились охранники, когда его хвоста коснулось что-то холодное и острое. Дерек резко рванул Стайлза вперед и они, буквально, вылетели из грота. Сзади послышался разозленный визг, но чудовище не появилось. Еще одним отличием и явным плюсом было то, что Леви боялись света, в отличие от Левиафанов. 

Охраники стали кричать и зазывать кого-то, Стайлз не прислушивался. Он фоном заметил, что русалов вокруг стало больше, и все они работали вместе с его отцом, при этом они отчитывали за что-то Дерека, а тот стоял с каменным выражением лица. 

Стайлз оглядел Дерека при свете, не мог не смотреть, его все равно тянуло к нему со страшной силой. Тут ему в голову влезли слова сирен, и он опустил свой взгляд к повязке Дерека, она, как всегда, болталась, но при этом многое открывала глазу. Не успел он обдумать свое ужасное поведение и мысли, которые его посетили, глядя на эту картину, он увидел, как Дерек, проследив его взгляд, ухмыльнулся. От этой ухмылки, у Стайлза чуть хвост не поджался, он еле удержался от глупого движения и быстро умыкнул в сторону дома, пока охранники разбирались с Дереком и Леви. 

Конечно, дома его ждет взбучка, но ему надо было многое обдумать.


	3. Chapter 3

Надрали жабры Стайлзу в тот раз знатно. 

Он даже боялся уже следить за Дереком. Ну, разве он стоит таких жертв? Видимо да, раз после окончания своего наказания Стайлз первым делом снова занялся этим нечестивым и недостойным делом. Так это папа называл. 

Шериф говорил, что Стайлзу надо найти друзей и перестать маяться глупостями, а еще лучше думать над будущей парой. 

Но зачем ему это надо? Стайлзу было хорошо одному, никто не мешал и не дергал. А друзей он решил искать на суше, чтоб наверняка. А пара… Разберется. 

Не мог он прекратить наблюдать за ним, хоть лопни. 

Дерек отрабатывал наказание не только в темных закоулках подводного мира, но и на открытых участках. 

Например, ему иногда давали возможность скашивать водоросль. Может показаться, что это плевое дело, но не все так просто, ведь там росла и красная ламинария, которая жгла своим ядом. 

Но Стайлза завораживало не то, что Дерек такой смелый (и, безусловно, безрассудный), а то, как он грациозно скашивал всю эту «траву». Он был чертовски великолепен. 

Мышцы перекатывались под кожей, а грудная клетка ходила ходуном из-за напряженной работы. Стайлз думал о том, как эти сильные руки могут скрутить, а эта прекрасная грудь придавит его ко дну или земле и... Дальше фантазии Стайлза стыдливо обрывались, да и представить что-то еще он не мог, хотя фантазия у него была очень богатая. Но он знал точно, что это было бы горячо. 

Естественно, на фоне всех этих мыслей он понимал, что ему просто необходимо искать себе пару, а то он рискует умереть неудовлетворенным. И нужна не просто пара, а утопленник или русалка и только она. Ему нужна была стопроцентная уверенность, что его не заставят вынашивать икринку. 

Ну и еще Дерек был загадкой. Никто так и не понял, почему он так поступил и зачем. Какая выгода? Дерек был ходячей загадкой, и хотелось слой за слоем снять с него броню из чешуи, дабы узнать, что он внутри за рыба такая. 

Хорошо, когда у тебя есть время. 

Стайлз, как всегда чесал свои короткие волосы гребнем из китовой кости и думал обо всем понемногу. Он любил вот так побыть наедине с собой, где нет никого. А небольшой камень на границе с их городком был идеальным для этого местом. 

Только вот откуда он мог знать, что в их местности появится Водяной, которого все русалки и русалы так боялись, ведь он мог их околдовать и заставить подчиняться своей воле. 

Мало русалок захотело бы стать личными рабами.

Но Стайлзу было уже поздно уплывать, когда он заметил краем глаза Блудичек и не успел закрыть глаза. 

Блудички были водными духами, которые всегда сопровождали Водяного или искали ему что-то полезное. Коли русалка хоть глазом глянет на этот огонек, то все! Сети оплетут ее, как глупую рыбешку, и она последует за этим светом. 

Так и Стайлз попался. 

Глаза его помутнели, и не было в них больше воли, только яркий огонек отражался, за которым безвольно плыл Стайлз. 

Он не хотел такого, внутри тела он бесновался и пытался остановить свою глупую тушку, но чем дольше он смотрел в огонек, тем сильнее ему хотелось свернуться клубком и заснуть внутри своего разума. 

Они уплыли достаточно далеко, чтобы за рифами скрылись все дома и пропали хоть какие-то признаки заселенности. Стайлз никогда не покидал дом на такое расстояние. Еще немного и показалась небольшая скалистая местность, куда они заплыли. 

Блуднички остановились и растворились в воде, а сознание Стайлза медленно прояснилось. Он огляделся, отмечая затхлость и мрачность этого места. На камнях рос морской мох, и почти все было беспробудно окутано водорослями. Даже вода здесь отличалась резко травянистым запахом с душком йода. 

Перед ним был небольшой выступ из костей непонятных Стайлз существ, а на этом самом выступе располагался сам Водяной. 

Кожа у него была странного темного цвета с зеленовато-серым отливом, а глаза безжизненно смотрели вперед, покрытые мутной пленкой. Хвост у него был серый и невыразительный, как у простой речной рыбешки, а на руках мерцала серебряная чешуя. 

Вид, конечно, не из лучших, но зато как статно он возлежал на своем «троне», словно Царь ему имя. 

Пока Стайлз разглядывал Водяного, тот тоже «обласкал» его, Стайлз нервно дернул хвостом от такого морозного взгляда. 

Он хотел было уже начать диалог, но его оборвал Водяной:   
\- Назови свое имя русал. 

Стайлз не повелся на уловку. Все знали, что официально у существ его порядка не было имен, ведь имя дает власть над магическим созданием, поэтому его знали только самые близкие и то не всегда. 

\- Боишься? Не бойся. Я тоже представлюсь. Меня зовут Бойд, теперь твоя очередь, малыш. – Стайлз поежился от холода в голосе. Этот Бойд был просто неприступной крепостью, никаких лишних эмоций. 

Но упорно смолчал. 

\- Ты понимаешь, что я могу заставить? Блуднички быстро выведут из тебя все секреты, и я наведаюсь уже к твоим родным. Уверен, что они будут гораздо сговорчивее. 

Вот зараза! Знал куда надавить и ведь это не просто провокация, Стайлз был уверен, что он реально так сделает. 

\- Стайлз. – слово, как камень, упало в этой давящей тишине. 

Бойд окинул его одобрительным взглядом, если это вообще можно назвать одобрением, и Стайлз уже приготовился к своей незавидной участи, как услышал резкое «Вот идиот!», которое разнеслось, ударяясь обо все стены.  
Не успел Стайлз сделать удивленное лицо, как какие-то мерзкие рыбешки с руками (Стайлз вообще не понимал, откуда взялось это мерзкое чудо) выволокли из кучи водорослей Дерека. Стоп! Дерека!? 

Стайлз даже глаза протер от удивления. 

\- Чувак, ты это серьезно? – он не мог поверить, что это Хэйл, но зачем он сюда приплыл? 

\- Заткнись, идиот, - как всегда прошипел Дерек, - я тебе не чувак. Ты такой тупой, что оказался единственным, кто попался в ловушку Водяного! Тебя надо было еще в детстве на корм рыбам пустить. 

\- Ты просто хмурая рожа, не лучше меня, между прочим, – недовольно пробурчал Стайлз. Почему это он виноват? 

Оно само всегда так выходит. Дерека тоже поймали, конспиратор хренов. 

\- Какой удачный сегодня день, ловил одного, а попалось сразу двое. Это твоя пара? Хотя для пары ты, вроде, мелковат. 

\- Он не моя пара! И вообще отпусти нас. Ну, сам подумай, зачем тебе такой вот я. Я только и могу что болтать, а еще я много ем и вообще очень энергозатратный! А на него просмотри. Ты видел эту морду кирпичом? Да от него и слова доброго не дождешься. А еще он преступник и вообще – пропащий русал. Ну, мы пойдем? – Стайлз протараторил это как можно быстрее, без запинки. Он даже мог бы начать собой гордиться, но ситуация не позволяла отвлекаться. 

Где-то за этим самым Бойдом послышался громкий женский смех, а уже из-за одной из скал выплыла прекрасная и белокурая дева. Губы ее были алыми, а взгляд дерзким и цепким. Тело у нее было просто человеческим, только на ногах был виден проросший камыш, который выглядел слегка жутковато, но не портил общей картины. На ней было белоснежное платье, которое так и кричало о непорочности, хотя в каждом тихом омуте черти водятся, уж Стайлз знал. 

Но она была прекрасна и совсем не соответствовала обстановке этого места. 

\- Где ты только нашел таких смешных мальчиков, - сладким голосочком пропела эта дева, - особенно вот эту разговорчивую прелесть. 

Стайлз покраснел от таких слов, но все равно старался держаться гордо. Подумаешь, что о нем говорят. 

Дерек сзади продолжал молчать. 

\- Позвольте представить, господа, это моя Водиница – Эрика, - на секунду Стайлз показалось, что в голосе Бойда появились гордые нотки, но наверняка просто показалось. 

Теперь все встало на свои места. Водиницы были крещенным и добрыми девушками, которых предали или они утопились. Водиницы единственные из всех созданий могли стать невестой Водяному. 

Даже смешно, что такое вот не самое доброе существо искало себе в спутники светлых утопленниц. 

\- Ну, как я вам, мальчики? Надеюсь, что вы оценили меня по достоинству, - она снова громко рассмеялась, буквально на всю местность. 

\- Возможно, я отдам их тебе, дорогая моя, - обратился Бойд к Эрике, - но сначала Блудички должны их усыпить, чтобы я смог их зачаровать. Начнем с него, - Бойд кивнул в сторону Дерека. 

\- Не надо! Прошу вас, зачем мы вам? Мы правда ничего не умеем, - Стайлз попытался остановить это безумство, но был буквально пригвожден ко дну и не мог пошевелить даже хвостом. 

Тем временем Блудички подплыли к Дереку и засветились пуще прежнего, но в этот самый момент глаза Дерека полыхнули красным и блудички растворились. 

Стайлз не мог понять, что это было. Какого черта цвет глаз Дерека на несколько секунду сменился на красный и почему духи пропали? 

«Вот оно что», - услышал Стайлз голос Бойда. Он понял, что с Дереком? Стайлз снова хотел заговорить, но ему не дали:   
\- Поступим так. Посидите недолго в темнице, пока я подумаю над тем, куда вас деть и что с вами сделать. Надеюсь, вы там не размножитесь, а то кто вас, русалов, знает. – лицо Бойда тронула холодная улыбка. 

Снова выплыли эти мерзкие недорыбешки и отволокли их в какую-то зловонную пещеру, которая была перекрыта ядовитыми прутьями камыша. 

Как только они очутились в пределах закрытого пространства, Дерек треснул Стайлза лицом об дно:  
\- За что, твою мать!? Ты рехнулся? Так и убить можно. 

\- Ты знаешь за что, - как всегда многословно ответил Дерек. 

Стайлз рассматривал эту непроницаемую морду и не очень сильно радовался своему нынешнему положению. Мало того, что оказался в такой вот ситуации, так еще и с Дереком от которого у него все внутри дрожало, несмотря на то, что он его бесил и раздражал. 

\- Может объяснишь какого хрена ты за мной поплыл и кто ты вообще такой? 

Дерек проигнорировал слова Стайлза и стал изучать их временное пристанище, попутно разгребая кучу каких-то камней в дальнем углу. 

Нос у Стайлза перестал болеть, и он подумал, что им предстоят долгие часы наедине. 

Не лучшее начало их совместной истории.


	4. Chapter 4

Наблюдать недовольную и хмурую рожу постоянно оказалось не лучшим моментом в жизни Стайлза.

Он привык следить за Дереком, когда ему хотелось этого и в основном издалека, а тут все было иначе: не уплывешь и глаза нормально не закроешь - сразу ощущение, будто тебя расчленяют, как мелкую рыбешку. 

Разговорить Дерека Стайлзу тоже не удалось, и это его бесило еще больше. Не, ну вы посмотрите! Не только он хотел бы покинуть эту тюрьму, Стайлз тоже устал, хвост чесался из-за того что он не мог вычистить старые чешуйки и это жутко бесило! Об отце и маме он не хотел думать, а то сразу плохо становилось от мысли, что они там сейчас чувствуют и от того, что он сам будет чувствовать, если вернется. Если… 

Конечно, присутствие Дерека успокаивало, но ведь он был и сам опасен. Хищный зверь, а Стайлз просто… Стайлз. Да и цвет глаз, который он тогда увидел, не отпускал его мысли. Дерек был необычным русалом, безусловно, начиная от своих хвостов и заканчивая предательством, которое бы ни один нормальный русал не совершил. А тут еще и эта магия. Природное любопытство Стайлза не давало ему покоя и буквально толкало разузнать всю интересующую информацию. А отец говорил, что русалки не должны быть такими любопытными, а то жить недолго будут, но что Стайлз мог поделать? Дерек так и манил, можно сказать, во всех смыслах. 

Дерек соорудил из тех камней небольшую перегородку, разделив их общую темницу, как бы намекая, что будет со Стайлзом, если он будет лезть к Дереку. А еще позже он начала затачивать камень об камень, при этом, не проронив не слова. Стайлз не железный ведь, вот он и не смог долго молчать. 

\- Эй! Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты весь из себя такой одиночка и молчун, но может быть ты хоть что-то скажешь или объяснишь нормально? Может у тебя есть план? Мы в конце концов здесь пока заперты и было бы неплохо, если бы ты хоть этот промежуток времени научился общаться с другими. 

Дерек на секунду прервал свое занятие (заточку камней) и, бросив хмурый взгляд, снова продолжил свое дело. 

Нет, ну вы посмотрите на этого наглеца! 

Стайлз хотел было разразиться возмущенной тирадой, но Дерек снова зыркнул на него, только на этот раз злобно (губы были плотно сжаты, а лицо приобрело какие-то острые очертания) и Стайлз захлопнул рот - жить ему хотелось. 

Еду им исправно приносили разные глупые рыбешки, возможно, они были заколдованы, но Водяной так и не появился, да и жена его не заплывала. Видимо, они еще не придумали, что с ними можно сделать или вообще забыли. Хотя нет, если еду приносили, значит, помнили. Если верить внутренним часам Стайлза прошло два или три дня. 

Наверное, никто даже и не знает, что у них Водяной тут объявился. О, если их пропажу обнаружили, то наверняка подумают, что это Дерек Стайлза грохнул и сбежал или с собой выкрал для чего-нибудь страшного. Не лучший расклад, вот что бывает, когда за преступниками наблюдаешь слишком много. 

Дерек точил свои камни, Стайлз продолжал чесаться, и однажды Дерек не выдержал:  
\- Может хватит уже? Твоя чешуя уже у меня поперек горла встала! Соскребай ее за решетку, а не на всю округу. - Дерек злобно сплюнул в сторону и отпихнул от себя одну из проплывающих мимо чешуек. 

\- Оу, ну простите, я не в тех условиях, чтобы нормально справляться с этим, - прошипел он, копируя Дерека. 

Какого черта? Он молчал все время, а теперь ему, видите ли, чешуя жить не дает. Стайлз не виноват, что в отличие от него, его милый хвост мешает.

\- Милый? Ты серьезно? Да на вот это красное нечто никто и не посмотрит. Тем более, когда из него чешуя торчит во всех стороны. 

\- Да кто мне это говорит? У тебя даже хвоста нет, непонятное нечто, а еще и повязку носишь! – Стайлз взбесился и его понесло. Никто не смел оскорблять его хвост! 

\- У меня повязка, потому что в отличие от некоторых, мне есть что показать, - он ухмыльнулся и окинул Стайлза презрительным взглядом, мол «на себя посмотри, хлюпик несчастный». 

\- У меня все есть и хвост и, - здесь Стайлз запнулся и покраснел, - то самое, ты понял меня, - он стал совсем пунцовым. 

\- Ага, я понял, что ты анабина (p.s. ударение на «и») трепетная и слова член сказать не можешь. 

\- Да иди ты! Тоже мне самец! Преступник ты и псих, а еще убийца небось, с тебя станется, - после этих слов, Стайлз не заметил, как Дерек так быстро приблизился к нему одним быстрым движением и схватил его за горло. 

\- Что же ты за мной тогда плаваешь, если я такой вот ужасный преступник, м? – злобно прошипел Дерек, - Я, ведь и убить тебя сейчас могу, а что? Полакомлюсь напоследок свежим мясцом.   
Стайлз действительно испугался, ну вот его сожрут за милую душу, а он белый свет не видывал. Он посмотрел в глаза Дерека и понял, что, несмотря на злость, тот шутит. От этой мысли сразу стало легче, в конце концов, он нутром чувствовал, что этот псих не такой, но все равно сначала испугался. 

\- Ты не сделаешь этого, ты русалок не убиваешь, я вообще-то думаю, что ты не плохой, но все равно не могу понять, почему ты предал своих, - прошептал Стайлз, внимательно смотря в глаза Дереку. 

\- Вы мне не мои! – злобно рыкнул Дерек и выпустил Стайлза, что тот плюхнулся на дно. 

\- Ты из этих что ли, которые утопленники? Мстишь кому-то? 

\- Не твоего ума дело, меньше знаешь, крепче спишь. 

\- Ну уж нет, это ко мне точно никак не относится, я наоборот только после интересной информации могу думать об отдыхе, - Стайлз пытливо посмотрел на Дерека, - в конце концов что там за тайна такая? Ты властитель чего-то и тебя обидели или топили долго? 

Тот только фыркнул и на этом их разговор закончился....

Стайлзу до дрожи хотелось к кому-нибудь прикоснуться, а еще лучше, чтобы его схватили и сильно потянули за хвост. Он не понимал чем вызвано это желание, но оно нарастало, как снежный ком. Хвост горел, и все внутри ужасно раздражало, хоть кожу рви. Он нервно дергал хвостом, вычищая чешую, и не мог ничего с собой поделать. 

Ему просто неимоверно срочно нужны были чужие руки на хвосте. 

Они тут почти неделю просидели, вроде, все было не так ужасно, но вот недавно начался этот кошмар. 

Стайлз терпел и не выдержал, громко застонав, стал пытаться разодрать свой хвост. 

Дерек на шум сразу отреагировал и быстро подплыл к Стайлзу: 

\- Что случилось, черт возьми? 

Стайлз лишь глубоко дышал и продолжал драть хвост, тогда Дерек схватил его за плечи и встряхнул, попытавшись привести его в чувства, но Стайлз на это не отреагировал, зрачки у него бегали, а кожа, то зеленела, то бледнела, а с губ срывался неразборчивый шепот. Дерек пытался расслышать хоть что-то, но не мог.   
Он уже хотел ударить Стайлза, надеясь хоть этим его вразумить, но взгляд Стайлза резко остановился на Дереке и он злобно прошипел (Дерек даже опешил, он не знал, что Стайлз может говорить таким тоном):   
\- Заклейми меня. 

Он и слова вставить не успел, как хвост Стайлза начал ужасно неприятно распадаться, показывая ноги, Стайлз закричал, а жабры стали сменяться ушами, кожа больше не меняла цвет, а остановилась на бледно-розовом. 

Вот в этот момент Дерек действительно испугался. У этого идиота с какого-то перепуга начался брачный период! 

Как Дерек сразу не заметил этого. Рассеянность, раздражительность и явная агрессия, которая исходила от Стайлза. Он знал, что в самом начале всего этого брачного безумия, перед тем, как выйти на сушу и сбросить хвосты, пары становились очень агрессивными и довольно своеобразно заигрывали друг с другом, доходя до крови и отрывания кусков хвоста своего партнера. Дерек понимал, что это все из-за природы русалок, в конце концов, это были не добрые создания, но он все равно терпеть не мог этих бешеных и злобных существ, хотя сам таковым и являлся. 

Только вот Хэйл все равно не мог взять в толк, что нашло на Стайлза. Он явно еще не дошел до возраста брачного периода, ведь он наступал точно после шестнадцати лет и уж тем более русалы никогда не обращались на глубине, они же не смертники. 

Видимо, Стайлзу вообще закон не писан. 

Дерек судорожно думал, что можно сделать, чтобы прекратить это безумное обращение до того, как Стайлз станет пеной морской и, доверившись внутреннему чутью, он сменил цвет глаз на красный, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо Стайлзу и не нарушая зрительный контакт. Тот внимательно смотрел, обращение замедлилось, а потом Стайлз всхлипнул, и Дерека на секунду ослепила вспышка. 

Он внимательно оглядел Стайлза, который снова был в свое нормальном состоянии, но потерявший сознание, и положил его на дно возле стенки. 

Мда, он его определенно доконает. 

Стайлз очнулся через несколько часов, Дерек понял это по тихому кряхтению и причитаниям, которые исходили из угла темницы. Он внимательно наблюдал за мальчишкой. 

Тот неловко поднялся, огляделся и, видимо что-то вспомнив, сначала густо покраснел, а потом уставился на Дерека. 

\- О мой Посейдон! Слушай, я не знаю, что на меня нашло и как это объяснить, - Стайлз сбивчиво бормотал оправдания, но его бубнеж прервал этот противный страж, который был похож на помесь рыбы и непонятно чего. 

\- Вас хочет видеть Водяной! – прогундосило это нечто. 

Дерек поднялся со своего места и тяжело вздохнул, глянув на Стайлза. 

Сколько еще проблем упадет на его голову?


	5. Chapter 5

Плыли они к Бойду, как на эшафот. Наверное, отчасти, оно так и было. 

Стайлз думал, что прожил слишком маленькую жизнь для русала и как глупо все для него закончится. На секунду он даже задумался, что был бы не прочь икринку создать, лишь бы жить, но эта мысль быстро лопнула, как морской пузырь. 

Дерек же держался ровно и прямо, от него так и веяло мощью сильного и опасного хищника. Вот он наверняка не боялся смерти, а готов был встретить ее лицом к лицу, даже попытаться перегрызть глотку. 

Стайлз завидовал и восхищался. 

Если бы не вся эта ситуация и не сам Дерек, а какой-то другой русал, то он бы даже захотел отношений. Определенно, не с Дереком, но с кем-то сильным, возможно. 

Он вспомнил то, что произошло в камере, и покраснел. Стайлз не мог вспомнить ни одного такого случая, который могли бы рассказать ему родители или он услышал бы это от других. Его начавшийся неоткуда брачный период был просто нелепым недоразумением. 

И дело даже не в возрасте.

Тело русалки не обращалось, пока та не выходила на мелководье к суше. Кто-то называл это защитным свойством механизма (вероятно, такую фразу выдавали те, кто побывал на суше), а другие магией, защищающей русалок. 

В Стайлзе явно был сломан этот самый механизм, может он был бракованным? 

Но в тоже время, он хорошо помнил, как Дерек одним лишь взглядом, остановил это безумство. 

Стайлз хотел укусить Дерека, вгрызться в его плоть, и чтобы он сделал то же самое с ним, а потом взял бы его, очень жестко, чтобы Стайлз плакал от боли и муки, и все бы вокруг слышали, кому принадлежит Стайлз и сам Дерек. Но потом Дерек взглянул на него своими алыми глазами, и Стайлзу стало очень легко, свободно, и он захотел спать. 

Неужели это было не просто случайным совпадением? С одной стороны, Дерек явно его терпеть не мог, но с другой Дерек был со всех сторон необычным русалом, а судя по Стайлзу, он тоже не был образцом нормальности. 

Стайлз снова глянул на Дерека и наткнулся на его светлые глаза, Дерек смотрел пристально и внимательно, даже неловко стало, и Стайлз быстро отвернулся, лишь бы скрыть свое смущение. 

К Водяному они доплыли достаточно быстро, хотя Стайлзу казалось, что прошло куча времени. Сказывались нервы. 

Тот сидел на своем троне и цепко наблюдал за их появлением, будто они и не сидели долго в темнице, а пробыли там от силы минут десять. 

Дерек же в это время сверлил Бойда внимательным взглядом и давил своей аурой на всех окружающих. 

Бойд окинул его спокойным и даже скучающим взглядом, а потом посмотрел на Стайлза. 

\- Что? Он тебя не загрыз в клетке и не как не помял? – Бойд усмехнулся и посмотрел вновь на Дерека, - Какие манеры, я тронут. Ты необычный русал. Мы оба это знаем, так как мне с тобой поступить? Я могу забрать тебя к себе в личную коллекцию, ведь ты редкий экземпляр, а вот его убить или сделать из него подобие его настоящего. Даже не знаю, что мне нравится больше. 

Дерек молчал, стиснув зубы. Было видно, что его весь этот разговор просто раздражал, в отличие от Стайлза, который был бледен как полотно. 

\- Ну? Что ты думаешь об этом Дерек? Ты должен отвечать, когда с тобой разговаривают! – было видно, что Бойд начинает терять терпение, хвост его дергался из стороны в сторону, а холодные глаза опасно сузились. Это могло обернуться серьезными последствиями для них. 

\- Я думаю, - наконец заговорил Дерек, - что вы будете благоразумны и не захотите злить меня, а заключите мирный союз, а его, - тут он указал пальцем на Стайлза, - денете куда хотите. Могу сказать, что он годится только на корм мелкой рыбе, никакого от него проку. 

Стайлз так и разинул рот от удивления. Он не мог взять в толк, что это сказал Дерек. Он не был похож на чудовище и защищал Стайлза, так какого черта он творит сейчас? Неужели все это было его планом? Сейчас он сдаст Стайлза, а сам начнет браво служить Водяному. Конечно, Дерек ведь ненавидит русалок. Стайлза, видимо, тоже. На глазах стояли не пролитые слезы, было очень обидно и безнадежно. Он уже стал прокручивать перед глазами жизнь, которую он пережил и которую ему предстояло бы пережить. А как же родители? Они ведь убьются от горя, их непутевый сынок так глупо попался. 

Бойд обрадовался такому хорошему стечению обстоятельств. Конечно, он был насторожен, ведь все было просто, для него слишком. Но, в конце концов, он успел навести справки о его добыче, и Дерек не шибко был заинтересован в своих собратьях. 

Хотя, какие они ему собратья? Русалки не вровень такому, как он, тот совершенное иное создание. 

\- Я хотел бы скрепить нашу сделку рукопожатием, меня так обучили в детстве. – Подал голос Дерек. 

Бойд пристально оглядел его фигуру, сканируя. Он чувствовал, что все не так просто, но не мог объяснить причины. На вид все было в порядке, даже его необычные таланты не подавали никаких признаков.   
Водяной знал о том, что обозначает рукопожатие и для чего оно необходимо, но он не был глуп. Хитрец что-то задумал. И поэтому он решил действовать не так, как задумывал изначально. Если с ним что-то сделают сейчас, то это обернется долгим и мучительным восстановлением. Эрика уплыла на берег, видимо, снова плакаться, как она делала в конец каждого сезонного цикла. Без поддержки своей Водиницы. 

\- Конечно, я скреплю наш договор рукопожатием, но для начала разделаюсь с ненужным балластом. – Водяной кивнул в сторону Стайлза, он щелкнул пальцами – и того крепко схватили слуги. Стайлз начал извиваться и кричать, но Бойду было плевать. – Раз он так бесполезен и неприятен тебе, то мне нет смысла сохранять ему жизнь. Я скормлю его тварям, что населяют самые темные уголки наших вод, а затем его кости станут отличным дополнением к моему скромному жилищу. 

Крепко удерживая Стайлза в тисках, его повели в сторону костлявого коридора, который так и кричал о своей опасности. 

Оттуда доносился смертельный смрад и ужас, который окутывал каждого проходящего.

Стайлза завели в начало этого коридора, впереди была только тьма и еще больший ужас. Он понимал, что это не просто слова, теперь все, точно конец. Сейчас, он особенно четко чувствовал себя мелкой рыбешкой в мире больших рыб. Его просто уничтожили за ненадобностью. Он не кричал и не старался вырваться, но вместо этого тиски на его руках становились только крепче, наверняка, там будут огромные синяки, хотя…. Какая теперь разница?

Но, неожиданно, он услышал вскрик. Это был точно не Дерек, тогда кто? Водяной? Не может быть, его же не победить! 

И почти в тоже мгновение, тиски на его руках ослабли, Стайлз обернулся и увидел Дерека. Только вот тот не был похож на себя: глаза алые, а изо рта торчали острые клыки, на руках были когти, которыми он держал за горло стражников. 

Весь его внешний вид пугал, но в тоже время, Стайлз восхищался происходящим. 

Дерек определенно был загадкой, которую он хотел бы разгадать. 

И, главное, он его не предал! Стайлз готов был расплакаться от облегчения, что это все оказалось ловушкой, а не злостной реальностью. 

Дерек отпустил бессознательных стражников и, грубо схватив Стайлз за руку, поплыл с ним на выход. 

\- Дерек, а что с Водяным? Куда он делся? Как ты смог, его победить?

\- Заткнись! Его невозможно победить, я нашел в темнице, где нас держали, кусок меди, который затерялся среди груды камней. А потом, пожав ему руку, оцарапал его. Он ранен, но скоро очухается и будет в полнейшей ярости. 

Они выплыли снова в зал и увидели беснующегося Бойда, который пытался вытащить из себя кусок меди, но никак не мог к нему подступиться, скользя руками по крови. 

\- Ты же сказал, что оцарапал его?

Дерек лишь злобно зыркнул на Стайлза и продолжил очень быстро тащить его куда подальше. Стайлз же на это только вздохнул, как это в духе Дерека. 

Они плыли не прекращая минут тридцать, Стайлз все боялся услышать разъяренный крик Водяного или его стражников, но, на удивление, ничего такого не было. 

В итоге, они смогли добраться до безопасной местности, буквально внизу виднелся их городок. 

\- Нам нужно что-то придумать, чтобы меня не уничтожили сразу, - подал голос Дерек, - я уверен, что твой отец считает, что это я тебя похитил, а на меня не мое приписывать не надо. Я русалов не мучаю. Но для начала хотелось бы прояснить, что ты больше меня преследовать не будешь и вообще будешь паинькой, которая не шляется где попало. Ты просто идиот, если постоянно нарываешься на неприятности. 

Дерек внимательно посмотрел в глаза Стайлзу. Следы былого необычного превращение слетели, и на Стайлза смотрел старый добрый Дерек. 

Стайлз продолжал смотреть в его глаза и как-будто находился под гипнозом. Он не мог ничего с собой поделать, его рот сам приоткрылся, а до Дерека дошла фраза Стайлза: «Ты мне нравишься».


	6. Chapter 6

Вот уже целый месяц Стайлз безвылазно сидел у себя дома, лишь иногда выплывая с мамой на рынок, да и то, чтобы помочь ей дотащить покупки, коих иногда было немерено. 

Он, конечно, понимал, что его заплывы рано или поздно этим кончатся, но надеялся на лучшее…. Ну там, порка отцовским крепким хлыстом из фукуса, которым он обычно останавливал глупых нарушителей (яда нет, зато ударяет крепко и с оттяжкой), и недельку дома, пока раны не отойдут, да и отец не остынет и пожалеет его бедного и любимого. 

Но видимо, на этот раз, Стайлз перешел какую-то невидимую для него границу, он чувствовал, что балансирует на грани, но всякий раз ему удавалось вывернуться и остаться на плаву, но не в этот раз, вихрь событий снес его прямо за линию, обеспечив ему полнейшее поражение и ссылку домой, в прямом смысле, без права на возвращение. 

Отец на то и был смотрителем, чтобы раскусить его выдумку в два счета. Сначала Джон Стилински узнал, что его сын все это время был с Дереком. 

И не просто был!

Запах Стайлза отдавал душком феромонов, которые исходили от русалов и русалок во время брачного периода. Стайлзу еле удалось убедить отца, что у них ничего не было, ведь так не бывает, время еще не пришло, да и к тому же, они не выходили на берег, а у Стайлза нигде нет икринки, куда бы она спряталась? 

Слава богу, доводы дошли до разгневанного разума и шериф успокоился, осознав, что его ребенка никто не трогал раньше времени, тем более такой ужасный преступник, как Дерек Хейл. 

Но факт оставался фактом: Дерек Хейл был со Стайлзом и зачем – непонятно. 

Конечно, шериф догадывался, что без назойливости Стайлза тут не обошлось, и, наверняка, он каким-то образом навязался этому угрюмому русалу, но это не отменяло того, что Дерек, как более старший, должен был сразу вернуть Стайлза на место, тогда и наказания ему дополнительного не было, да и мороки, которой было немало, ведь он отлично знал своего сына и его стремление буквально залезть в пасть к неприятностям. 

Но позже, шериф Стилински узнал, что Стайлз не просто был с Дереком, он попал в лапы Водяного! В душе у Джона все разрывалось от ужаса, казалось, что все мышцы в хвосте лопаются от напряжения и кошмара, но внешне он был спокоен. Он объяснил Стайлзу, что так нельзя поступать, надо быть осторожнее и запретил ему выходить из дома куда-либо без сопровождения.

Стайлз на это промолчал и даже не стал возмущаться, видимо, он понял, по тому странному блеску в глазах отца, что это не тот случай, когда следует спорить. 

Он видел, как мама подплыла к отцу и успокаивала его, но отец был спокоен внешне, он заверил жену, что все в порядке, сын дома и можно не беспокоиться, но Стайлз видел…. Он видел боль и ужас в глазах своего сильного отца, которого весь город величал смотрителем, столь сильного русала, в глазах которого плескался доселе невиданный ужас. Стайлзу стало ужасно стыдно, он ведь не хотел, чтобы так получилось, он ведь не нарочно! Он даже не знал, что к ним заплывет этот Водяной, раньше все было в порядке! 

А теперь из-за этого монстра он должен тухнуть, как дохлая рыбешка, в четырех стенах, пока над ним не смилуются! Чтоб мурены сожрали этого Бойда! 

Стайлз со злостью отшвырнул от себя фиолетовую ракушку, которую ему в детстве подарила тетя. Она говорила, что привезла ее из далекого океана, потому она такая яркая, а если прислушаться, то можно услышать шум океанической воды. 

Стайлз не хотел слушать никакой воды!

Он хотел плавать, наслаждаться жизнью, как и раньше. В конце концов, он очень скучал по Дереку! Он так и не узнал, что отец придумал ему за наказание, но надеялся, что Дерек жив (не зря же он ему рассказал, что Дерек спас его) и с ним все в относительном порядке. 

Он не видел его уже месяц, и ему дурно становилось от этого, ему было просто необходимо увидеть его, в последнее время его все чаще ломало, а суставы скручивало от боли в самый неподходящий момент. 

Дерек стал для Стайлза водой, без которой любой морской житель погибнет, как иронично, что это вода не хотела принимать Стайлза и выбрасывала его на берег. 

Он не мог выкинуть из головы лицо Дерека, когда он признался ему в своей симпатии. 

Тот, сначала, откинул свою холодную маску и на лице проявилось искреннее удивление от слов Стайлза, но потом, он собрался, Стайлз увидел, как снова лицо покрыла невидимая маска, будто сундук захлопнулся, и ядовито усмехнулся, сказав, что его не интересуют рыбешки, у которых хвост зудит от желания завалиться с кем-нибудь на берег. 

Стайлзу в этот момент было стыдно и больно. 

Ух, падлюка такая, он его высмеял, да еще и так обидно! А Стайлз даже ответить нормально не мог, стоял, как дурак, с красной мордой. Ну точно рыбешка без воды, но не хотел верить, что это правда и он действительно совсем не интересен Дереку (кто захочет в такое верить). Дерек был скрытным и малообщительным, наверняка, он все выдумал, что отвадить от себя Стайлза.

Для Стайлз этот русал был непостижим, он был таким разным, таким сильным и таким загадочным. Он, как сундук полный сокровищ, что Стайлз нашел, он никому не отдаст свое богатство, пусть ему акулы хвост обглодают, если это он не заставит Дерека открыть свое истинное лицо! 

Тогда Стайлз так и не успел ничего ответить на сказанное Дереком, а потом его заперли под арест.

Это было еще одной причиной, почему он так бесился. Стайлз хотел поговорить, он чувствовал себя неуютно, что последнее слово не осталось за ним, будто он так и не завершил разговор, а он весел тяжким грузом в его голове. 

Ему плевать, что Дерек сделал и что он преступник, все это не имело в глазах Стайлза никакого значения, он ведь не убил кого-то, в конце концов. 

Ничего, он поговорит с отцом, а если тот упрется и запретит ему выходить, то сбежит. Сделает это ночью, родители наверняка не узнают, а он отыщет Дерека и обговорит с ним очень важные проблемы. 

И он сделает это на днях, иначе он не Стилински. 

И ничего больше не случится. 

Ведь так?


	7. Chapter 7

Дерек не видел Стайлза уже довольно давно, да век бы еще не видал, если честно. Этот вертлявый русал стоял у него поперек горла. 

Ну как можно быть таким тупоголовым и непоседливым? 

Если бы Дерек не знал, что Стайлз родился русалом, то подумал бы, что это этот идиот стал им неслучайно. Определенно, если бы он жил на суше, то давно бы нахватался проблем по самые уши. 

Дерек никогда не замечал Стайлза в компании молодняка, может быть оттого он и прилип к Дереку? Наверняка, из-за своего чудачества, его никто не воспринимал всерьез или даже сторонились. Прям, как самого Дерека. 

Мысль, что их может связывать что-то общее, неприятно царапнула Дерека, не может у НЕГО и вот ЭТОГО быть что-то общее, даже малость. Достаточно того, что они из одного вида. 

Дереку было немного жаль мистера Стилински, ну насколько может быть жалко представителя русалок. Он ненавидел этих созданий (мысленно, всякий раз, отрицая родство), и на все это были причины, безусловно, серьезные и угнетающие.

Он отбывал свое наказание, но Стайлз постоянно втаскивал его в неприятности, будто ему своих проблем было мало! Дерек никогда не жалел о своем поступке, если бы он мог, то сделал бы все тоже самое. Его наказали, но эти глупцы не понимали, что из него «дурь» не выбьешь. 

После того как они спаслись из лап Водяного, Дерек думал, что это его конец жалкой жизни в которой он ничего не успел сделать. Но Стилински узнал, что он спас его драгоценного сынка, и смягчился. Дерек был наказан всего парой ударов, которые были для него просто дуновением морского потока, и отправлен на ферму водрослей, помогать местному смотрителю и заводчику. 

Дерека смешили все эти фермы, звания, жилища….. Русалки пытались жить, прям как цивилизованный народ, хотя от разумных и порядочных существ их отделяло…. Да все! 

В мире существовало немало сверхъестественной мути, она плодилась, как мошкара и заполняла собой все пространство, с каждым годом отвоевывая все новые земли. Но Дерек знал, он чувствовал, что их время уже начало подходить к концу. Людей все больше и больше, скоро они начнут выталкивать, вычищать земли от неугодных им существ, избавляясь от всех, словно от тяжелой болезни. 

Некоторые думали, что все они живут из-за веры: русалки, сирены, домовые, лешие, дриады, бабайки, трикстеры, оборотни и прочие сотни других. Но это было глупостью, как вера людей может влиять на их жизни? Нет, на их жизни влиял только человеческий страх, покуда их боялись, то они могли жить свободно, устанавливая свои правила, а когда вера исчезает…. То уже им всем предстоит прятаться, живя в страхе и в ужасе отскакивая в тень при виде человеческого силуэта. 

Дерека это не пугало, а забавляло. Трястись над собственной уникальностью, кичась превосходством. 

Ну, в этом они были похожи с людьми. 

Дерека передернуло, его плавники качнулись, а лицо перекосило от взгляда на них, вид собственного тела выводил из себя. 

Если бы он мог, то содрал бы с себя все это, как тогда Стайлз. Ну, хоть хвоста полноценного у него не водилось, и на том спасибо. Посейдон, почему он именно такой? 

Не иначе - злая шутка. 

Мысли снова вернулись к Стайлзу. Он был какой-то насмешкой судьбы, очередной занозой, которую было тяжело вырвать, никак не подобраться, а пытаешься вытащить, то она заползает еще глубже. 

Когда Стайлз признался Дереку в своих, якобы, чувствах, Дерек на секунду опешил. В его голове пронеслось множество мыслей. Он понимал, что это все глупости и блажь Стайлза, как неопытного ребенка. Он был странным, повернутым, наверняка его пришибли, когда он был еще икрой…. Увидел Дерека, такого вот преступника с темной историей и в его больной голове щелкнул какой-то ориентир, который мигал и говорил ему, что вот оно! Идеальный тип. Дерек надеялся, что он был определенным испытанием в его жизни, которое скоро закончится…. Или уже закончилось? 

В любом случае, он не видел больше его, и можно было расслабиться, больше не думать о том, что с его задницей (да и еще одной, тощей) случится какая-нибудь беда. 

Но, Дерек ловил себя на мысли, что прислушивается к шуму вокруг. 

Нет, он точно сходит с ума из-за этого кретина! 

Он раздражено пнул корзину с собранными водорослями и те, подлетев в воде, опустились на дно. Дерек злобно зыркнул на них, будто бы несчастные водоросли были виноваты во всех его бедах, а он собирался с ними расплатиться, обещая все кары мира. Из-за всего этого он пропустил чье-то приближение, его рука дернулась, сработал рефлекс, и схватила за шею…. Стайлза!? 

Вот вспомнил на свою голову, тьфу блин! 

\- Хэй, чувак, можно аккуратнее, между прочим, моя шея мне еще нужна, - проговорил Стайлз, ну точнее прохрипел. Да, Дерек умел хорошо и цепко хватать свою добычу, а как иначе выжить? 

Он разжал руку и раздраженно вытер ее об водоросль, видя, как у Стайлза лицо вытянулось от негодования при виде этого жеста. Паршивцу, наверняка, не понравилось подобное пренебрежение. 

Ну, это были не проблемы Дерека. 

Снова он объявился, снова доставит ему кучу проблем! В голове Дерек прокручивал сотни идей того, как можно избавиться от Стайлза раз и навсегда. Убить и прикопать тушку…. Нет, он не был настолько упырем злостным, все-таки Стайлз не заслуживал такой участи, хотя он не был уверен в этом наверняка. 

Стайлз будил в нем внутреннего зверя, который нашептывал Дереку всякие разные гадости, его пугало такое состояние. Он словно тонул в смоляной жиже, не мог выбраться из нее, а когда пытался рвануть, то губил себя еще быстрее. 

Тут у Дерека в голове замигала какая-то лампочка, которая так и говорила «ОТВЕТ НАЙДЕН». Дерек на секунду представил, что в его глазах отразились эти слова, а потом внутренне пнул себя. Чертов идиот плохо на него влиял! 

Дерек решил припугнуть этого безрассудного русала. Тот наверняка развопится от его предложения, а если у него не хватит ума отказаться, то на деле он все равно спрячется в раковину, поджав хвост, как можно ближе. 

Дерек внутренне возликовал от своей идеи, как хорош был его план! Просто загляденье! Он готов был лопнуть от гордости. 

Скоро это недоразумение в его жизни прекратиться, он сможет вздохнуть свободно, а мысли вернутся в прежнее русло, никаких глупых помех, которые трясут своими плавниками перед его носом. 

Он был так рад своей внезапной идеи, что пропустил почти всю тираду, которую прощебетал Стайлз, ну прям русалочка, а не русал, блин дырявый!

Ну, видимо до Стайлза дошло, что слушать его никто не стал, да и не собирался, если уж совсем честно. Поэтому он смущенно умолк и весь сдулся, гляди того и рухнет камнем на дно, сверкая грустными глазами. 

Дерек оглядел его, взглядом показывая всю свою снисходительность по отношению к Стайлзу (ну надо же было уверовать его для начала), обдумывая на ходу все свои слова. 

\- Стайлз, - протянул почти елейно Дерек, прям самому тошно стало, - Так ты все еще не отказываешься от своих слов, я тебе нравлюсь? 

Если бы у Стайлза были зрачки, то они обязательно бы расширились, Дерек невольно представил себе Стайлза в человеческом облике, но быстро выбросил этот дурман из головы. 

Он побледнел, а хвост стал нервно подергиваться. 

Ути, как смущается. 

\- Ну да, - тем не менее, почти дерзко ответил Стайлз, стараясь предать себе как можно более непринужденный вид, - Я от своих слов не отказываюсь, хоть ты, чувак, та еще морская корова. 

Посейдон Великий, только бы не свернуть ему шею! 

\- Тогда у меня к тебе предложение. Я, знаешь ли, не очень доверяю русалкам, ветреный это народ, все знают, - Стайлз на это только фыркнул, будто Дерек нечто иное, - Короче говоря, у меня к тебе предложение, выполнишь, тогда я поверю в искренность твоих слов, отвечу, так сказать, взаимностью. – Дерек плел это все на ходу, поражаясь, что он может так говорить. Чудо, не иначе. 

Стайлз недоверчиво поглядел на Дерека, будто обдумывая в голове варианты того, что Дерек может предложить и чем ему это грозит. Дерек ухмыльнулся, если у Стайлза хватит мозгов, то он просто откажется от его идеи и отстанет. Все будут живы и спокойны. 

\- Ну, и что у тебя за предложение? Говорю сразу - никаких утех!

Дерек чуть не засмеялся от такого заявления, больно надо! 

\- Никаких утех. Тут на юге, когда выплываешь из нашей большой водицы и начинаются речные потоки, есть одно место, где растут водяные лилии. Говорят, они даруют любому край бездонный удачи. Добудешь мне хоть один цветок, то я поверю в искренность твоих чувств. 

Стайлз задумался, припоминая, где могут расти лилии, а когда до него дошли все нюансы, опешил и обалдело глянул на Дерека.

\- Ты рехнулся? Там же живут Никсы. Они даже таким, как мы, не дают сорвать лилии. Даже, если и выйдет, то их проклятие не оставит, пока не настигнет глупца. Они мстительны и не прощают нарушителей. Это безумие какое-то. 

\- Ну, тебя ведь никто насильно не заставляет, я просто предложил, твое дело отказаться или согласиться, - внутренне Дерек уже ликовал от чувства победы, хотя, если признаться самому себе честно, то на секунду стала обидна такая реакция Стайлза. Но эти глупости пройдут, через время. Он был уверен, иначе никак.

\- Ну почему ты не можешь попросить о чем-нибудь другом…. – лицо Стайлза озарило пониманием, - Ты! Ты это специально, ну и ужасный ты тип Дерек! Мои чувства искренни, корова ты такая! 

\- Что ты. Я не специально, зачем мне это? Мне в жизни, если ты не заметил, не хватает удачи. – Все-таки получилось, но Дереку нравился Стайлз в гневе, он был немного завораживающим, чего уж врать. 

Стайлз обиженно зыркнул на Дерека и развернулся, уплывая, весь вид его выдавал глубокую обиду и раздражение. Ничего страшного. Между прочим, это не только Дереку на пользу, пусть Стайлз становится нормальной рыбешкой, заводит себе друзей и пару. 

Дерек уже собирался продолжить свою работу, как заметил краем глаза, что Стайлз вовсе не плывет в нужную сторону, а направляется совсем в другое место. У него от шока чуть глаз не дернулся. Стайлз ведь плыл на юг, если плыть в том направлении, то и до лилий рукой подать. А там и Никсы!

Дерек выругался от злости. Тупая рыбеха! Какого черта он творит! Нужно догнать его и выбить все дурь из головы, чтобы он вообще думать не мог, ему вредно. 

Он уже и жалел о своем плане, надо было просто сдать Стайлза шерифу и дело с концом. Дерек должен был догадаться, что этот пришибленный непредсказуем, но он то думал, что даже у такого глупца, как Стайлз, есть страх за собственную жизнь.

Он же боялся Водяного, в конце концов. 

С другой стороны, почему Дерек должен переживать за него и плыть спасать? Он ему никто…. Но Дерек понял, что не сможет так. Он не простит себе, если с ним что-то случится. В конце концов, Стайлз был прав тогда, Дерек не убийца. 

Он попытался отплыть, но его дернуло обратно, он вспомнил, что его на этот раз привязали и оставили без охраны, веревка была натерта специальным веществом, и если попытаться ее снять, то это будет неимоверно больно. 

Дерек нервно цокнул и призадумался. 

На горизонте Стайлза уже и след простыл, надо было поторапливаться с решением. Дерек грустно глянул на веревку и вздохнул. Чтоб этого засранца! 

С веревкой пришлось повозиться, теперь у Дерека руки жгло, а сам он был готов завыть в небо от боли, прям как волк настоящий. 

Теперь предстояло быстро найти Стайлза, пока он делов не наворотил. 

Но Дерек Стайлза так и не нагнал, видать умел быстро двигать хвостом, когда надо. Лучше бы он просто вернулся к мамочке, всем бы спокойнее было. Дерек хотел отвадить Стайлза, а в итоге снова влип в историю. 

Хоть бы успел! 

Речная вода отличалась от морской, она была несоленой и не такой плотной. Казалось, что в ней и не плывешь вовсе, а летишь. Тело ощущалось легче и оттого приятнее. Можно было понять всех тех существ, что для жизни выбирали речушки или несоленые озерца где-нибудь в лесах. Тут все было иначе, более манящим и спокойным. 

Дерек оглядывался по сторонам, чтобы понять, где именно растут лилии, а это было не так просто. Хоть они и водились на юге, но точное местоположение никто не знал, ведь рядом с ними всегда находилось водное царство Никс.

Дерек подплыл ближе к поверхности и аккуратно высунул голову, опасаясь, как бы кто его лишний не заметил, не из-за страха, просто сейчас ему было не до этих глупостей. 

Немного дальше он заметил легкое колыхание, будто ветер обрел оболочку, которая легонько двигалась, но увидеть ее можно было с трудом. Вот оно, вот куда надо идти. То ведь были крохотные лесные эльфы, которые перемещались на лилиях, как на корабликах. Это были единственные существа, которые общались с Никсами, а те были дружелюбны с ними. 

Дерек стал двигаться быстрее и заметил множество корней от лилий, среди них, приглядевшись, он заметил и знакомую фигуру   
Стайлза, который осторожно старался заполучить цветок, а под ним, ближе ко дну, можно было увидеть пару десятков светящихся глаз, прекрасных, как драгоценные камни, но до жути пугающих. 

\- Стой!

Стайлз не услышал и рванул цветок на себя, Дерек закричал снова, стараясь двигаться быстрее, но за бедра его скрутили водоросли, а рядом стала раздаваться прекрасная скрипичная музыка, казалось, будто сама вода подыгрывает чудесным инструментам. 

Стайлза стал нервно оглядываться, было видно, как в нем нарастет паника, и наконец-то заметил Дерека, направляясь к нему. 

Но, увы, было поздно. 

Никсы стремительно окружили Стайлза, такие прекрасные, что захватывало дух, оплетя Стайлза будто кокон потянули на дно. Стайлза кричал, да и Дерек тоже, стараясь разорвать чертовы водоросли когтям и не думая о том, что делает себе больнее, он не чувствовал боли. 

Когда Дереку удалось вырваться и быстро доплыть до того места, где был Стайлз, то он только и увидел, что дно потемнело, скрывая царство Никс, а там и Стайлза. 

Дерек смотрел в пустоту, а рядом с ним на дно опускались лепестки лилии.


	8. Chapter 8

Дерек не помнил, сколько он пробыл на одном месте. 

Ему казалось, что даже течение реки остановилось от того, что произошло. Он горько усмехнулся, рот его искривился в подобии улыбки, но уголки губ непроизвольно опустились – на лице Дерека отразилось отчаянье и вина. Краски выцвели от осознания собственной ошибки и глупости. 

Конечно, мысленно, он пытался себя оправдать и успокоить, но ведь голос совести не заткнешь. И он громче, чем разум. 

Дерек был виноват по всем фронтам. 

Ему не стоило говорить тех глупостей, пусть даже шутки ради, ведь слова могут принять не так, как тебе хотелось. 

Как там любила говорить мама? 

Будь серьезен в своих словах и взвешивай их, ведь вся магия и сила в слове – говорила она, строгим и наставительным тоном. 

Права, как и всегда. 

Кто бы знал, как ее не хватало, порой. Как ему хотелось свернуться клубком рядом с мамой, пусть не близко, но чувствовать рядом тепло, которое исходило от нее, и свет, который опутывал Дерека в сладкий кокон из любви, заставляя забыться. Но это все было, конечно, глупостью. 

Жизнь продолжалась: мимо него проплыла стая рыбок, течение проносило мелкий мусор, а наверху кипела жизнь разной земноводной твари и мошкары. 

Кому какое дело до всего случившегося? Их мир был так же жесток, как и человеческий. А чего желать, если половина из них убивает людей не из-за умысла злого, а шутки ради? 

Он заставил себя собраться и подумать, что можно сделать в такой ситуации. 

Так, нельзя раскисать и становиться тряпкой. От собственных мыслей, Дерек поморщился, будто увидел нечто неприятное. Да, его раздражали собственные слабости, потому что они губят…. И не только самого человека, но и окружающих. 

Чертова рыбёха погубила себя, а теперь Дерек думает о том, как сделать тоже самое с собой. 

Он стал всматриваться в глубь, пытаясь понять, как добраться до Никс и выхватить Стайлза у них. Если, конечно, есть что выхватывать, поправил себя Дерек. Данная мысль неприятно кольнула, заставляя голову трещать ещё сильнее, мысли путались, а сердце стучало быстро, и стук его отражался у Дерека в ушах. Хотя он пытался откинуть все эмоции, как обычно поступал в подобных ситуациях, но это было весьма тяжко. 

Мда, давно Дерек так не переживал за кого-то. Тьфу, на Стайлза. 

От мыслей его отвлек смех, который, будто пронесся по воде, заставив течение замереть на мгновение, а воду завибрировать. 

Показалось, что вся тварь речная шуганулась в разные темные уголки и притаилась, выжидая. Дерек нахмурился и стал настороженно оглядываться по сторонам. 

Кого там еще черти притащили? Будто бед ему мало было, чтоб их всех Яга на котле варила! 

\- Не туда глядишь, малышок! – Раздался скрипучий старческий голос над головой. Дерек глянул наверх, но никого там, конечно же, не было. 

Ох, как он не любил подобные игры. Обожала всякая тварь волшебная трюки такие использовать, пудрила мозги только так, подчистую. 

Людям голову морочить слаще мёда для нечисти. 

\- Давеча я не видал такого хоровода от Никс. Ох, ну и пирушку они закатят, дым коромыслом будет идти. 

На этот раз, голос раздался совсем близко. Дерек повернулся в сторону голоса и, наконец-то, смог узреть то, что с ним говорило. Он, от испугу, чуть язык себе не прикусил. 

Да что такое, Посейдон его побери? Еще ему Ахти тут не хватало. 

Мужичок выглядел почти прозрачно, контур его сморщенной фигурки был размыт, но это, определенно, был он. Никто не знал, злобень он или все-таки добряк. Жил он в речных водах, а преимущественно, на берегу. Любил с людьми играть. Играл, как говорили, до смерти. Но, то редко, иногда, отпускал. Но кто ж знает, на самом деле? Негласно, он был хранителем вод, как и Водяной. Люди его боялись, а ему только то и надо было. Злить его никто не решался. Ежели разозлил Ахти, то точно смерть настигнет, потому что в ярости этот старичок был готов рвать и метать, при чем, в прямом смысле. 

\- Зачем пожаловал Ахти? Вроде, тебя я не трогал. – Дерек был насторожен. Кто знает, что у старикашки в голове, кой его привело сюда. С таким сильным духом надо быть настороже. 

\- Эко ты какой дюжий! Но черт ногу сломит, чтобы понять, что за зверь ты такой на самом деле. – Старик задумчиво почесал бороду, внимательно оглядывая Дерека. Лицо выглядело его вполне дружелюбно, но вот глаза…. Глаза выдавали в нём совсем небезобидное существо, так и веяло от них мудростью древней и опасностью дикой. – Жаль русалочку ту. Глупенькие они по молоду, глупостями маются, вертихвостки такие, тьфу на них. Но кто ж им виноват? Уродились такими. 

И что это Ахти распинается? Скучно ему чтоль? Дереку тут не до этих глупостей, ему спешить надо. 

\- Уж прости меня Ахти, но мне надо спешить, не до разговоров.

\- Ох, ты какой шустрый. Очи раскрой свои, где ты собрался искать русалочку? Нет его здесь, как и Никс. Но я то вот помочь могу, а ты гонишь. – Дедок хитро глянул на Дерека и ухмыльнулся, сразу лицо его перестало выглядеть добродушно. 

Дерек сжал челюсть от злости и нахмурился, он начинал раздражаться. Но…. Ахти ведь здесь обитает и всем управляет, значит, может помочь. 

Но чего он хочет от него? 

\- Чего тебе надобно Ахти? 

\- Самую малость. Мою жалейку украли. А она мне очень дорога была. Сам я делал ее, из очень древней ивушки, которая уже почила с миром. Верни мне её, а тебе верну твою русалочку, ведь я могу царство Никс открыть очам твоим и даже припугнуть слегка чертяг мелких. 

\- И у кого же твоя жалейка? 

\- О, дубовик её унес в чащу лесную, его заметить нетрудно. 

\- Ты с ума сошел? – Дерека перекосило от одной мысли о дубовиках. – С ними даже не договориться. Тем более, я русал, если ты не заметил, какая чаща? 

\- О, - хитро протянул дед, растянув губы в улыбке, - А разве для тебя это проблема, русал? 

Дерек передернулся. Чертовы твари всезнающие, достали его! 

\- Ну, так что ты молвить будешь? Или русал испугался леса дремучего? Ты, как знай, я то погодить могу, но вот твоя русалочка явно переждать там не сможет. 

\- Он не моя русалочка! – Тьфу, блин! Выбора не было видать. Дерек сам не доберется до Никс. Он это прекрасно знал, их никто не мог достать по собственному желанию, кроме таких сильных, как Ахти.– Я согласен, Ахти. Только сразу говори, есть ли какой подвох в словах твоих? 

\- Знамо лады, парень. – Дедок довольно потер ручки, - Скоро жалейка вернется ко мне, давненько я не играл на ней. Подвоха для тебя у меня нет. Дорога мне моя вещица, а дальше берега я уйти не могу. А тут такой случай неординарный подвернулся! Да и отказ от тебя я вряд ли услышал бы, это ж сделка, а не просьба. Принесешь мне жалейку из лап дубовика и я тебе верну русалочку. А покуда не боись, Никсы пока ничего ему не сделают. Они любят поиграть долго.

У Дерека сердце ёкнуло. 

Поиграть? 

Интересно, как они играть с ним собрались. Хотя нет, он не хотел знать, что там со Стайлзом, иначе, не сможет ничего сделать, а тогда Стайлзу конец, да и спокойной жизни Дерека тоже. 

Его ж совесть сожрет с потрохами. 

Он решил отстраниться от всех мыслей и заняться первостепенной задачей. 

Ахти растворился, будто его и не было рядом. Может быть, Дерек вообще рехнулся от шока? Нет, все это было реально. 

Он поплыл к берегу и выполз на него. 

Кожа покрылась мурашками от дуновения ветра, а до слуха стали доходить иные звуки, все стало, будто, ярче и чище. 

А еще гораздо громче. Пение птиц, звуки насекомых – Дерек скучал по всему этому, этого в воде ты никогда не услышишь. 

Ему пришлось сосредоточиться и переключить внутри себя какой-то механизм. Он понятия не имел, как эта чертовщина работает, но, главное, что действовало. 

Все, что было в Дереке от русала, стало отпадать лохмотьями, боль была дикой, а ведь у Дерека не было полного хвоста русалки. 

Как же они должны страдать? 

Хотя, так и надо тварям этим, они заслужили хоть немного боли в жизни. 

Муки прекратились и Дерек смог выдохнуть свободно. Теперь, после такого, как долго он не сможет ходить снова по суше? 

Он стал медленно подниматься. Давалось ему это тяжело, тело еще не адаптировалось к быстрым переменам, а речная глина не способствовала легкому подъему. Наконец, справившись со своими конечностями, он стал оглядываться и изучать местность. 

Нюх подсказывал, что дремучая часть леса впереди, а вот дубовика он пока не чувствовал. Ему следовало поторопиться, сейчас было начало дня. Следовало разобраться с этой проклятой жалейкой до заката. Ночью дубовики уходили на охоту и становились опаснее, ведь ночь идеальное время для злых духов. 

Пришлось Дереку не сладко, он пробирался к чаще леса сквозь кусты и деревья. Лицо и руки были подраны ветками, которые хлестали по телу, а колючие кусты доставляли чистые мучения. Но Дерек шёл вперед, сжав зубы и не думая о боли, боль ничто, если у него есть цель. Это был его закон, его мантра, которую он твердил себе всю жизнь. Тем более, Стайлзу сейчас тоже несладко. 

Где он? Что с ним? 

Никто не знал, что случается с теми, кто попал в лапы Никс, потому что никто не спасался от них никогда.   
Дереку приходилось отгонять от себя мысли о Стайлзе, ведь они отвлекали его, затуманивали разум, а ему нужен чистый рассудок и полная сосредоточенность. 

Чем ближе он подбирался к чаще, тем темнее становилось вокруг, а зверья появлялось больше. Люди здесь не ходили, зато твари нечестивой было полно. 

Он пару раз наткнулся на дриад, которые предлагали ему веселье и ублажение, вокруг сновали феи, под землей шебуршали гномы, а один раз он чуть не столкнулся с лешим, которого встречать сейчас ему точно не хотелось, мало ли, как он отреагирует на Дерека. 

Он уже чувствовал запах дубовика, специфичный и яркий, он напоминал травяной сок, но с нотками каких-то неведомых Дереку трав.

После полудня, когда солнце начало двигаться в направлении заката, он наконец-то подобрался к чаще. Хотя на улице было еще светло, в дремучей чаще казалось, будто, уже наступили сумерки. 

Дерек осторожно прошел и начал осматриваться, принюхиваясь. Он не знал, как будет действовать, но решил, что лучше смотреть по обстоятельствам. Проходя мимо одного из деревьев, кажется, это был огромный и старый дуб, он почувствовал сильный травянистый запах. Дерек присмотрелся к стволу, пытаясь уловить что-то необычное, какое-то присутствие духа, но ничего не было. Он уже было собрался отойти, как почувствовал чье-то присутствие.

\- Путник – скрипуче протянуло нечто похожее на помесь дерева и какой-то собаки с обезображенным лицом и черными впадинами вместо глаз, - Хочешь угощу? Смотри, сласти какие, а вот и мяса море. – Перед Дереком появилось несколько крупных блюд с потрясающей на вид едой. Там были колбасы, окорок, жаренные на костре куски мяса, сладости виданные и невиданные, а рядом бочонок с медовухой пахучей. У Дерека так и потекла б слюна, если он не сдержался. Он уже и забыл, когда нормально ел. Но обмануть себя не даст. Знал он эту уловку, предложат еду вкусную, а на деле все отравлено. 

Что еще ждать от злобных духов? 

\- Пожалуй, мне не хочется мяса и сладостей. Должен отказаться, - как можно добродушнее пробормотал Дерек. Он уже видел то, зачем пришел. 

У корней дерева, из одного крупного корня торчала трубка, что так отличалась от дуба. Кто-то подумал бы, что это ветка, но Дерек знал, что это жалейка. Теперь он обдумывал, как бы так уловчиться и вырвать ей, а затем быстро удрать.

Драться с дубовиком Дерек был не дурак, кто сможет победить духа? 

\- У меня есть всё, что душе угодно. Смотри, - перед ним стали появляться закуски, овощи, морские гады разных разновидностей и мастей, даже то, что Дерек никогда не видывал, - Черт, так много, так вкусно, выдержка его растаяла бы, если бы мозг не напоминал, что это яд в чистом виде. 

Посейдон убереги! 

\- Благодарю тебя дух. Видимо, ты дух леса? Как добр лес к путнику своему. Я присяду тогда и приступлю к пиру, не ел я давно, думал, что уж так и помру, а зверье кости все так и обглодает. – Хорошо, что дубовики были одними из тех нечистых существ, что не различали - человек ли перед ними или еще кто другой. Дерек постарался сесть, как можно ближе к корню, чтобы схватить быстро жалейку. 

\- Кушай, кушай. Путников кормить, как раз моя забота. – Продолжало скрипеть нечто. 

У Дерека от этого «голоса» уши вянуть начали. Но он стойко терпел. 

Взял медленно и налил себе медовухи сладкой, запах был невероятный, а тягучая она какая была, прелесть просто. Он взял поднос и стал набирать побольше еды, отвлекая внимание дубовика, который, судя по всему, был счастлив, что его еду согласились отведать. 

Он выждал мгновение, и ловко выхватил жалейку из корня, попутно выливая медовуху в морду дубовика. 

Резкий и громкий скрип, судя по всему, был озлобленным рыком духа. 

Дерек не стал выяснять это, а быстро рванул с чащи. Пробежал он недолго, так как почувствовал невыносимую боль в ногах, посмотрев в низ, у него чуть глаза на лоб не полезли: под кожу ему врезались корни, которые буквально заползали внутрь и разрывали мышцы. Не выдержав, он вскрикнул, терпеть такое было выше его сил. Спина его покрылась потом, когда он почувствовал, что эти самые корни обвиваются вокруг его костей. 

Его затошнило, и он не знал от чего, толь из-за боли, толь из-за мерзости, которая происходила. 

Голова начала кружиться, а перед глазами встала пелена. Все тело его покрылось потом, он рухнул на землю, голый и беззащитный, как когда-то в детстве и ничего не мог с этим сделать. 

Это значит все? Конец? 

Дерек даже смерился с таким исходом. Единственный, кого было жаль, это Стайлз. 

Он не сумел его спасти. 

Но он попытался это сделать, его совесть хотя бы чиста. 

Стайлз. 

Вертлявый и глупый, но добрый и смешной. 

Такой неповторимый русал, который ворвался в его жизнь и превратил её в безумие, но, с другой стороны, это того стоило. 

Всё это стоило знакомства с ним. 

Интересно, как он выглядел бы в виде человека? Какие у него были бы глаза? 

Хотел бы Дерек его увидеть, он бы даже показал ему всё, что знал. Стайлз такой глупышка, ему до безумия бы понравилось здесь. 

Наверняка бы не затыкался. 

Сознание Дерека уплывало, дикая боль перешла в онемение и потерю чувствительности, перед глазами все стало темно.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.s. Автор старался, правда. Надеюсь, что вышло неплохо. И да, у автора сейчас диплом, но вместо него, он пишет фанфик, потому что жизньболь. Так что поддержите автора и комментите работу. Лучи добра всем!

Пробуждение Дерека было долгим и ужасно утомляющим. Он, будто, выплывал из толщи воды густой и вязкой. Медленно его разум просыпался, а тело в этот момент продолжало крепко спать. Он не мог пошевелить руками и ногами, нечто, какая-то неведомая сила сковала их, такое всегда вызывало страх. А как же иначе? Что может быть страшнее, чем понимание, что твое сознание заперто в безвольном теле, что никто не услышит крика, ибо его нет? А самое страшное в этом, что это не злые чары или какие-то зловещие духи, а выверты твоего организма, глупого и настолько слабого в этот момент. 

Дерек с большим усердием провел несколько долгих минут в попытках открыть глаза. Сначала все было размыто, будто он прозрел от долгой слепоты, ничего не понятно, но в тоже время приятно и слишком больно. Он был готов расцеловать всех чертей в округе, когда снова его сознание и тело синхронизировались, а организм заработал, как вновь заведенные часы, лишь бы кукушка из него не выскочила какая. 

Он был где-то далеко от чащи леса, почти у берега, хоть и воды он не видел, зато слышал шум. Мозг суматошно обрабатывал информацию и Дерек осторожно, со страхом, будто глупое дитя, заглядывающее под кровать в поисках бабайки, посмотрел на свои ноги, которые были целы и невредимы. Ну, за исключением нескольких десятков чешуек, которые начали прорастать, намекая о необходимости посещения ближайшего водоема. 

Его, вдруг, бросило в пот от осознания, что жалейки то в руках нет! Уже и не волновало такое чудесное спасение из лап дубовика (куда тот делся и представляет ли опасность до сих пор?). И, что важнее, кто спас его, зачем, и опаснее ли эта тварь прежней. Все это ушло на задний план, ведь без нее не будет спасения Стайлза, а, значит, все это зря. Напрасно Дерек лазил по этим зарослям и страдал от мерзких тварей, что населяли местность дивную. От досады хотелось взвыть, чтоб эхом разнеслось по всей округе.

«Это ищешь глупышка лесная?» - Дерек чуть зубы себе сам не выбил, когда дернулся от шока, ведь в его голове зазвучал дивный переливчатый голосок, будто и не говорил он, а ласкал и обласкивал.

Дерек стал внимательно осматриваться. Его уже порядком достало все это, сколько событий изматывающих он успел пережить. Вокруг так и сыпались беды на него, Посейдон их всех! К бзырю бы послать все эти дела и события! А все этот вельзевулий Стайлз, непослушная рыбешка! Из-за него Дерек и позабыл о том, когда он жил размеренно и обычно. Тюрьма этих мерзких русалок казалась уже курортом. А ведь после всего этого его ждет суровое наказание. Наверняка, эти маракушки придумают что-нибудь пугающее и болезненное. Ха, будто он боялся их, что они знают о настоящих страданиях? Вот бы сказать шерифу, что его сынишка стелился перед ним аки гульня. Как бы он отреагировал? Мысли об этом, против воли, взбудоражили и возбудили. Ох, Посейдон! Он совсем ум потерял, чтоб его окаянного черти побрали! 

Это последняя его помощь этому русалу. Вот больше нини, никогда он не ввяжется в его проделки. 

С правой от него стороны подул легкий ветерок, который донес до нюха Дерека запах лаванды и меда, будто что-то вкусное и домашнее было в той стороне. Во рту скопилась слюна (который раз уже за это время?), если б он мог, то даже заурчал от удовольствия, что вызвал подобный запах. На ум, кто это может быть такой, ничего не приходило. Дерек лишь надеялся, что это не чудище, которое его стрескает, ну или хоть не сразу стрескает. Следом за ветерком, Дерек уловил движение на земле и это оказался еж на котором находилась та самая жалейка. 

Он с подозрением стал оглядываться и, не заметив никакой явной беды, забрал ее у мирно ожидавшего все это время ежика (что было просто до одурения странно, даже по меркам Дерека). 

«Ну что, успокоился лесная глупышка?» 

\- Вовсе я не глупышка и уж точно не лесной, - пробормотал Дерек рассеянно. Он не мог понять, где находится то существо, а голос просто разносился в голове, будто всегда там был. – Невежливо прятаться, аль так все себя ведут, кто из местных? 

«А мне кажется, что лесной. От тебя так и веет землей свежей и лесом дремучем и ярким. Смотришь на тебя, и сразу представляется опушка лесная, кою ветви сочные скрывают от глаз посторонних, грибов охапка в корзинке плетенной, пенек века повидавший для путников уставших, шишек пудок целый по полянке и зверье носится рядом большое и малое. Там, где жизнь настоящая, куда людей неодураченных тянет, но дураки они, все равно дурачатся. Ты пахнешь жизнью. Но твоя жизнь тебе в тягость. Не от того ль что душок водорослей и воды все остальное отбивает?» 

Дереку казалось, что ему в душу залезли и вывернуть ее хотят. Почему все эти твари любят поступать так? Не сожрут тело, так в душу обязательно плюнут. Чтоб их всех! Сердце сжалось в болезненные тески. Он всегда себя хорошо контролировал и держал разум в ежовых рукавицах, нет слабостям в жизни, они ведут к погибели только и забвению. Он не позволит никому играть своими чувствами. Они единственное, что у него осталось. 

Он устал. Хотелось, чтобы поскорее все закончилось, его заковали и дали пожрать чего-нибудь посытнее, сил уже не было, ей богу. 

\- Тебя не касается, что у меня внутри. Никто, кроме меня этого не знает. Так что, представляться уже ныне разучились? – проговорил Дерек утомленно. 

«Можно из благодарности выслушать. Не будь столь ершист, русал маленький жив, я чувствую это. Ты знаешь меня. Я одинока, но в тоже время семья моя полна, ведь каждый важен мне. Я берега храню и леса часть, а как же иначе? Я ведь мать для неразумных и забредших огоньков. О, как они все изранены, ну или неразумны еще. Душа моя плачет и плачь этот остановить не в силах я. Но коль могу спасти – спасаю я». 

И после слов этих странных, когда Дерек в голове перебирал всех существ, что могли бы подойти под эту странную характеристику, стал рядом с ним размытый образ появляться девы светлой. Кожа ее, казалось, из солнечных лучей состоит, настолько светла и ослепительна была, но будто грела. Копна ярких каштановых волос обрамляла лицо, а глаз были бледными, как родниковая водица, но губы ярким пятном привлекали к себе больше внимания. Платье на ней струилось простое и белое, с легкой вышивкой красной нити. Походило, на рубаху простую, что видывал Дерек раньше у мужиков деревенских. Но что поразило его, так это присутствие хвоста рыбьего вместо ног, чешуя которого отблескивала золотом. При этом дева будто парила в воздухе и сама вся была поддернута в дымку, тут она или нет, так и не поймешь сразу. 

Дерека осенило разгадкой. 

\- Берегиня, - проговорил он. Вот кого он точно не ожидал увидеть. Ту, что защищает путников, готовую всегда придти на помощь и предсказать судьбу. Многие существа боятся ее, оно и ясно, она ведь не дает им убивать людей. Ласкова она к людям, а они учтивы с ней, ведь для них она олицетворения божества, а не простой дух. 

«Верно русал. Ох, прощения прошу. Чувствую я, как внутри тебя все содрогается от слова этого. Но от себя не убежишь. Ты тот, кто ты есть сейчас, и будешь в будущем. Прошлое всегда остается в прошлом. Не стоит о нем думать, оно лишь делает больно. Вот ведь ужасно? Прошлое – самое худшее, что есть и будет, когда оно плохое, то оставляет в душе след и вечное чувство злости и обиды, но когда оно приятное, то…. Ничего не меняется, тоскуют все по-хорошему и обижаются от того, что не вернуть того прекрасного что было. Никогда не стоит смотреть в прошлое, а тем более зацикливаться на нем. Судьба дала и продолжает давать тебе шансы, но ты не смотришь на них, ты погружен в себя. Судьба даже сунула под нос твой того, кто поможет тебе, раз ты сам не способен. Но ты все воротишь носом, как нерадивый щенок, поэтому приходится тебя тыкать мордой. Чем быстрее ты примешь свою жизнь и начнешь жить, тем скорее по твоим венам она и потечет». 

Когда говорила она, рот ее не открывался, губы не дрожали, лишь улыбка, словно матери доброй, отражалась на устах. Сердце от этого сжималось в тески лишь сильнее, камнем тяжелым давило оно. 

\- Я благодарен тебе, ты спасла меня из лап Дубовика. – На этих словах, Дерек поднялся и учтиво поклонился. - Но я бы не хотел поучений твоих, не нужно этого, молю тебя смиренно. Все, что заботит меня это спасение русала, который попал в беду из-за меня. А дальше уже вернусь я к жизни. 

«Не понять тебе, что не жизнь это. Мое дело спасать заблудшие души и судьбу предсказывать. Я вижу предначертанное тебе, два пути у тебя: один со светом связан, а другой с тьмой. Пока ты идешь по пути света, хотя всячески пытаешься его от себя оттолкнуть и ступить на мрачную тропу. Но зачем ты делаешь это? Послушай меня внимательно очень, раз уважение ко мне чувствуешь, только свет и он смогут тебе дать то, что ты так жаждешь. Не противься судьбе своей хорошей, она умеет жестоко наказывать тех, кто не принимает дары ее. А теперь же ступай, выполни то, что тебе нужно. Русал жить будет, но испытанное им всяко на него повлияло. Передай ему бутыль эту, приложи к сердцу его, а затем пусть выпьет ее, но только до дна. И плохое все пройдет через него, ведь нельзя вырвать пережитое, но из сердца исчезнет». 

Принял Дерек бутыль, но та была пуста. Недоумение его охватило, но он промолчал, Берегиня лучше его знает, что делать надо и как поступать. Хотел он еще раз ее поблагодарить, но исчезла та уже, будто и вовсе не было, а был всего лишь мираж. Может быть, он умер действительно? Такая мысль сковала секундным страхом, но отпустила быстро. Нет, если б он умер, Берегиня не пришла, ну или сказала бы. Он надеялся. Да и все вокруг было реальным, столько звуков, столько запахов. Он отряхнулся от всего мрачного и сосредоточился.

Дерек направился к берегу, ноги уже заметно сковывало от боли и судорог, но надо было дойти, а там уже можно дать себе волю и расслабиться, хотя бы частично. Контроль шалил, а ползти по земле с хвостами желания не было, еще не хватало изрезаться и извозиться в грязи. Хотя, русалки обожали это во время брачных игр. Больше крови, больше грязи, больше страсти. Дерек тряхнул головой, отгоняя незваные мысли. Да что с ним творится? Слишком часто стали посещать его мысли о том, что всегда вызывает приступ тошноты и полное отвращение. Надо забыться, это все просто стресс. Точно, стресс! Он разгребет все, вернется к жизни и сможет успокоиться. Так все мысли и забудутся, как самый страшный сон, ну один из самый страшных. 

Дерек подошел к берегу, огляделся вокруг, отмечая в памяти, особенно яркие детали отсюда, как ветер колышет волосы и мягко обдувает кожу, как ярко солнце ослепляет глаза, как тысяча разных звуков ласкают слух, как запахи щекочут ноздри своей насыщенностью и разнообразием. Нескоро еще он это почувствует, а может быть никогда более. Горечь скопилась во рту, но Дерек проглотил ее, как делал это и всегда. В воде снова он будет тем, кем был уже долгое время, но нахождение на суше пробудило старые чувства, как и надавило на старые раны. Дерек на секунду подумал, что из-за всех этих приключений то, что он пытался и пытается так страстно забыть, постоянно лезет наружу. А виновник всех событий Стайлз. Как иронично, если учесть в каком ключе о нем ведала Берегиня. 

Он зашел в воду и, как только вода коснулась его талии, начались метаморфозы. Ему было мучительно больно и обжигающе, его тело покрылось концентрированной огненной эссенцией, из глаз скатилось пару слезинок, но они быстро исчезли. И вот в воде был уже русал Дерек. Он посмотрел на свои руки, в которых он держал жалейку и бутыль. 

Пора было кончать с этим всем. 

Плыл он до места назначения не слишком долго, хотя, может быть, это из-за того, что он торопился словно безумный дикарь? На месте Ахти не оказалось, поэтому Дерек стал звать его, выкрикивая имя чуть ли не на всю округу. Через несколько минут голос его уже охрип, а самого Дерека потряхивало от рвущейся ярости. 

Тут Ахти и соизволил появиться. 

\- О, здоровушки, ты меня прям дивил! Ажно принес о чем говаривали? – прищурился Ахти, своим взглядом просматривая Дерека чуть ли не насквозь.   
Увидев жалейку лицо его просветлело, прям старичок добродушный, тьфу. – Вижу я справиться смог! Баса, Баса, чего тут еще сказать. Я уж подумывал, что сожрал тебя Дубовик, долго ждать пришлось прихода твоего, но вот ты и вот жалейка. Ведаться, совсем слабыми те стали. Поди сюды и дай мне мое. 

\- Эээ, нет Ахти. Ты уж прости, но сначала верни русала, как мы и говорили с тобой иль ты забыл уговор? 

\- Я забыл? Старика совсем не уважаешь туес? Только пресноплюй со мной такой говор начинает. 

\- Ты мое раскаянье прими, конечно, но сначала твоя часть уговора. А коль мне знать, что ты не решил меня обдурить? Сам понимаешь, никому верить нельзя, вера только убивает. Ты можешь кинуть после возвращения жалейки, а она мне не сдалась в этой жизни. – Дерек пытался говорить подчеркнуто смерено с ноткой раскаянья, хотя его уже подташниво от всех этих разговор. Язык болит от болтовни, все так и норовят разговаривать, одинокие существа, однако. 

\- Хах, умник экий, вы поглядите. Ну лады. Дуботолком тебя точно не звать. Закыхнуть не успеешь, как русалочка твоя к тебе вернется. Гляди внимательно, сейчас проход откроется, в него ты и нырнешь. – Ахти пробормотал что-то себе под нос и щелкнул пару раз пальцами. Под ними стал появляться что-то чудное и немыслимое, слов Дерек так и не нашел чтоб описать дивность ту, будто и не из этого мира царство было, а вдали копошили Никси, как свора псов опасных. Ахти прикрикнул, как все Никси разом оглушились, суматоха внизу разом оборвалась. И Дерек разглядел нечто крупное там, чье-то безвольное тельце. Это был точно Стайлз, он рванул вниз за ним. По сторонам не смотрел, не хотел упустить из вида Стайлза. Чувствовал только, как похолодало мигом все вокруг, как сдавливать тело стали тески скользкие и удушающие, но он не обращал внимание, в глазах его замер лишь вид безвольного русала. 

Он доплыл до него и стал разрывать когтями водоросли черные и до ужаса прочные. Таких он не видел никогда, пугало это. От стресса и адреналина, правда, Дерек не чувствовал ничего, на него будто разом надели кувшин, а тело запеленали. 

Стайлз, вроде, был жив, но весь потасканный чтоль, а под глазами синяки глубокие, да и кожа бледнее обычного. Что ж они с ним делали там? Он быстро поднялся прочь из этого рассадника ужаса, и разом все под ними исчезло, будто и царства этого никогда не бывало. 

Дерек швырнул Ахти жалейку, тот подхватил ее и стал любовно поглаживать что-то приговаривая ей, прям ворковал. 

Сам он внимательно рассматривал Стайлза. Ему было страшно за него и это определенно пугало. Не хотел он переживать за кого-то, тем более русала, это чувство раздражало и вызывало отвращение к самом себе. Он стал действительно жалок. 

Стайлз был, определено, жив, теперь Дерек это знал точно, но не просыпался, несмотря на попытки Дерека привести его в чувства. Он вспомнил о бутыле, что вручила ему Берегиня. Он бросил ее в кучу водорослей, когда рванул за Стайлзом, она продолжало поблескивать там средь зеленистых водорослей, которые травой покрывали часть утеса. Дерек взял ее и повертел, обдумывая можно ли использовать ее на Стайлзе, когда тот без сознания иль надо ждать? 

\- Что это тама у тебя в ручонках? Оооо, знамо бутыль. Иж каких делов! Берегини прям она. – Ахти заинтересованно подплыл ближе, в глазах проскользнул интерес. - Диво ты ее повстречал тама. Авось обменять ее захочешь за золотца кошель? 

\- Нет уж, прости Ахти, но это не для тебя. Мы договор условили и выполнили оба. Так что знай меры чуток. 

\- Щенок окаемый! Не боишься расправы, м? 

\- Разве магические существа могут так себя вести, особенно такого порядка, как ты Ахти. Будь здоров и долголетен. 

\- Ну ну, твоя взяла, ну эт поди пока. – Ахти растворился, а Дерек выдохнул, он уже побоялся, что тот не отвалится от него никогда, но он ушел, и можно было заняться Стайлзом, который продолжал находиться без сознания. 

Он приложил бутыль к груди Стайлза, надеясь, что чудо таки произойдет. Он ждал, ждал и вот оно! Жабры Стайлза дрогнули, а он сам резво распахнул свои черные глазенки. Он рассеянно посматривал вокруг, но потом его взгляд наткнулся на Дерека. Казалось, будто Стайлз хотел расплакаться, губы его искривились и он смотрел только на него. От этого у Дерека прошла дрожь по спине, а плавники предательски поджались. 

\- Ну, не надо, вот выпей, быстро. Это тебе поможет, только до дна пей, смотри мне, а то оплеухи тебе не избежать. – Дерек старался быть суровым и подал Стайлзу бутыль, помогая пить. Он заметил что, то неприятное и холодное, что было в Стайлзе, стало уходить из него. А сам тот стал более расслабленным. Значит, Берегиня знала об этом. Чтож, спасибо ей за это еще раз. 

\- Сколько меня не было? – донесся до Дерека хриплый и немного надломленный голос. 

\- Недолго, день от силы, может два. Я сам запутался уже. – сохранять спокойствие было тяжело, чтоб их всех. 

Стайлз на это только усмехнулся.

\- Кажется, что вечность. Я думал, что не вернусь, ну знаешь, - он неуклюже махнул руками, чуть не зарядив Дереку бутылью по лицу, - оттуда ведь нет тех, кто спасся. Я крут, я первый! Ехех, самый потрясный и великолепный русал по имени Стайлз.   
Дерек кинул на него скептический взгляд, показывая свое отношение ко всему этому бреду, он уже и забыл почему тот его так раздражал, спасибо за напоминание. 

\- Эм, да, прости. Точно, ты ведь спас меня. Прям сон какой-то, я рад, правда. – Стайлз заглянул Дереку в глаза и тот чуть не пропал от такого открытого и доверчивого взгляда, ну насколько может быть доверчивый взгляд у русалок. 

\- Точно, спас. Всего лишь спас. – Пробормотал Дерек. – Иначе, твой отец меня убьет. 

\- Он тебя и так убьет. Ну, и меня тоже убьет, к слову. Ох, Посейдон! Я не хочу возвращаться. Я даже представить боюсь, что будет. Он мне плавники на голову натянет и в узел завяжет их. 

\- Было бы прекрасно, тогда ты перестанешь за много шмыгаться. 

\- Ты от меня так просто не отвяжешься! – возбужденно проговорил Стайлз, - Не теперь, после такого героизма я не могу тебя отпустить просто так! Мой герой, мой дух хранитель морей! Ты круче Посейдона самого. И да, Дерек, эм, отпусти меня, я уже в полном сознании, не то чтоб мне было неприятно, но… - Дерек не стал дослушивать и отпихнул от себя Стайлза, действительно, чего это он так в него вцепился? Плавник Стайлза мазнул по Дереку, и его снова прошило острым возбуждением. Да чтоб их всех! Матерь земная! Посейдон побери! 

Все, достало. Дерек поплыл отсюда по добру и по здорову, тем более пора было уже действительно возвращаться. 

\- Эй, Дерек! – позвал Стайлз, он повернулся, ожидая услышать новую порцию глупости. – Спасибо тебе. 

Дерек услышал слова благодарности, но не смог ответить. 

Он видел перед собой свет. 

И светом был Стайлз.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Вы понимайте, что вы натворили? – Шериф Стилински прожигал гневным взглядом Дерека, на сына он даже не смотрел. – Уже не первый раз подобные беспорядки случаются, но всему есть предел. 

Теперь все такой же гневный и печальный взгляд отца коснулся Стайлза. Он смотрел на своего сына сдержанно (как только мог), и не позволял себя лишних эмоций. Только хвост выдавал его, подрагивая из стороны в сторону, словно излучая нервнй трепет. В душе же… В душе была целая буря, такая морская буря, которая заставляет людей вспомнить всех богов этого мира и стряхнуть с себя всю чешую надменности и порока. Шериф бы хотел накричать на своего сына, потрясти его, дать оплеуху, но какой был смысл? Надо было заниматься этим раньше. Стайлз всегда был шебутной – будучи мальком всегда впутывался в какие-нибудь водоросли из кучи неприятностей. Сейчас уже было поздно, Стилински с ужасом понимал, что уже ничего не исправить. Он видел это по лицу, по эмоциям парня. Можно запереть его, но итог один – беды, что могут повлечь тяжкие и глубокие последствия. 

\- Как ты мог, сын? Тебе не жаль себя, не жаль меня, но мать? Как же она и ее чувства? 

А вот это был удар, который приносил боль похлеще любых самых жгучих водорослей, раздавливал сердце сильнее, чем щупальца огромных архитеутисов. Стайлз любил отца, но мама… Она всегда была такой особенной, ее улыбка успокаивала, а руки дарили счастье. Он обожал обнимать мать за хвост и аккуратно перебирать яркие чешуйки. Он уже и успел забыть за суетливой беготней (плаванием, Стайлз, плаванием), что не видел ее давно. Не проводил с ней привычного времени. Как она там? Наверняка, ужасно волнуется. Теперь Стайлза одолевал жуткий стыд. Непутевый он сын. Из-за глупых гормонов он обратил все свое внимание на Дерека, отдал ему все свои мысли, а это было непростительно для Стайлза. Конечно, русалки всегда были ветреным и легким народцем, но он желал отличаться. 

\- Отец, я никогда, - Стайлз закусил губу и стал раздирать чешуйки на руке, изрядно нервничая, - Я никогда не стал бы забывать о матери или о тебе. Просто, если бы ты позволил мне все объяснить, то я…. – договорить Стайлзу не дал отец, который перебил его, тряхнув рукой. 

\- Я не хочу слушать объяснений. Ты связался с ужасной компанией Стайлз. Ты стал ошиваться рядом с преступником. Увы, это и моя вина, я многое позволял тебе и закрывал глаза. Русалки отличаются легким нравом, но и мы чтим законы и порядки, которые у нас есть. Из-за него ты чуть не умер несколько раз. Конечно, зная тебя, я признаю, что и ты втягивал его в передряги, но ты не он. Ты хочешь добиться для себя публичной казни? 

Дерек нервно дернул плавниками на это заявление, но лицо его оставалось неизменным – холодная маска полного спокойствия и безразличия. 

\- Я понимаю вашу ярость, но не стоит винить глупцов и детей в ошибках. – Отец Стайлза дернулся от слов, как если бы его ударил резкий поток воды. Голос Дерека был сухой и спокойной – заставлял поежиться и вызывал неконтролируемое желание отряхнуться, словно от песка на берегу. Стайлз скривился – ему не нравился такой Дерек, от него хотелось сбежать куда подальше. Укрыться в раковине, вот что ему захотелось сделать. – Он не ведал, что творит. 

\- Ты? Ты защищаешь моего сына? С чего вдруг с твоей стороны идут такие волны добродетели? 

\- Мне жаль подобных созданий. Мало того, что он русал, так еще и совсем без мозгов. А у русалок их и так недостаток. – Усмехнулся он. 

Стайлзу стало обидно. Ах, вот как он считает! Ему казалось, что в их отношениях наметился просвет. Дерек ведь спас его – не дал в обиду. Конечно, с другой стороны, это он его и загнал в капкан, но ведь спас! Стайлз был так счастлив этому, он готов был запеть, абы сирены услыхали песнь, но вот как все обстоит. Рыбеха глупая! Он опять обзывает его кем не попадя. Чтоб его Посейдон скрутил в вихре водном. 

\- Сам глупая рыбешка, а все над другими смеешься. Камбала.... – Пробубнил Стайлз. Шериф слов его не услышал, а вот Дерек суть уловил и вскинул бровь – собственно, по своему обыкновению. 

\- Довольно. Ты, может быть, и прав. Мой сын глуп и сильно юн. Но вот ты наказан будешь. Ты нарушил главное правило – вышел на берег. Конечно, сына моего ты спас и я тебе благодарен, но я не могу позволить тебе жить и дальше. Ты нарушал правила неоднократно, но этот запрет был крайне строг. Закон един для всех, а он гласит, что лучше мой сын умрет, чем преступник пойдет против наказания. А значит быть казни. Таково решение, не иное. 

Стайлз обомлел. Рот его открылся в немом крике. Он чувствовал, будто его оглушили камнем у скалы, а потом вихрь чувств ворвался в него, заставляя каждую клеточку тела кричать от боли и ужаса. Он посмотрел на бесстрастное лицо своего отца и глазами нашел Дерека. Тот был спокоен, как и раньше, но Стайлз видел бледные скулы, пустой взгляд, который не выражал злости или насмешки, и опущенные уголки губ. 

Стайлз с ужасом осознал, что Дерек не собирается бороться за свою судьбу, он смирился! Но как же так.... Может Дерек и был всегда таким злым, отрешенным от остальных, но несмотря на это он жил и хотел жить! Стайлз знал это наверняка.  
\- Отец, ты это серьезно? - прохрипел Стайлз, голос слушался его плохо, в горле застрял ком, который мешал говорить. Он не узнавал себя со стороны, ему было очень плохо, страшно и холодно. - Ты же сейчас пошутил, да? 

\- Нет, это не шутки. Не в этот раз. 

Стайлз вскинул взгляд на отца. Ему показалось, что глаза его стали чесаться, будто в них стало заливаться чуть больше влаги, но она была не из-за воды, он шла изнутри. Шериф удивленно смотрел на своего сына и не понимал, что с ним. Ему так жаль преступника? Обычно, русалы рыдали на суше, но тут, Стилински был уверен, что сын готов проливать слезы. 

Дерек же смотрел на Стайлза с легким удивлением, даже на секунду забылась тяжкая судьба, точнее ее конец. Он не ожидал такого от него. Какое же он все-таки дитя, невинное и другое. 

\- Ты не можешь казнить его! Отец, он же не виноват. Прошу, ты можешь наказать меня! 

\- Не неси чушь. Сын, ты сошел с ума? Ты слышишь себя? Он нарушил один из важнейших запретов для него. Он не смеет жить. 

\- Но я люблю его! - в сердцах выкрикнул Стайлз. И потрясенно замер. О, Посейдон, он сказал это. Дерек дернулся, будто ему влепили оплеуху, а шериф в ужасе отпрянул. Теперь он не скрывал своих эмоций. 

\- Ты что? - прошептал отец Стайлза. Он не мог поверить.Он не хотел верить. Конечно, его разумная и холодная часть сразу осознала правдивость этих слов. Все встало на свои места: поведение сына и его волнение. Но эмоциональная хотела умереть на месте и разорвать на куски этого русала, что охмурил его дитя, а Стайлза запереть на все замки мира, чтобы и думать не смел таких глупостей. Но самое главное - не верить ему. Он не может любить преступника, нет. 

\- Ты обезумел, верно? Там, в плену, да и побывал в ловушке у Водяного. Ты просто болен. Стоило раньше понять, это моя ошибка и оплошность. Я сделаю все, чтобы вылечить тебя от этого безумия.

\- Вы серьезно поверили ему? Вы настолько наивны. - Подал Дерек голос. Лицо его перекашивала гримаса презрения и отвращения, все эти эмоции шли в сторону отца Стайлза. Он показывал все свое недовольство тем, что шериф поверил словам сына, мол вы действительно настолько наивный идиот? Дерек отлично контролировал свои эмоции и чувства. Он хотел жить, но предстоящая казнь ушла на задний план, когда он услышал этого малолетку. Чтоб этого Стайлза! Он не может позволить себе умереть с мыслью, что его заперли в какую-нибудь клетку для безумных на потеху всем остальным. Или вообще казнили. - Он просто нестабильная русалочка у которой хвост свербит, вот и купилась на самца постарше. 

Шерифа вспыхнул от ярости, а Дерек выдохнул - он отвлек внимание на себя от этой глупости. 

\- Следи за языком! - рявкнул Стилински. 

\- Но это правда. Ваш сын просто бомба с гормонами и уж точно просто хотел лечь под меня. Русалки так сентиментальны, смешивают гормоны и чувства. Все русалочки те еще шлюшки. Вы же знайте значение этого слова, верно? -Дерек приподнял бровь, усмехаясь. Шериф тем временем стал красным, будто краб на дне морском. 

\- Ты что плетешь? - заикаясь проныл Стайлз. - Я действительно... 

\- Рот закрой! - рявкнул Дерек. - А то не ты при мне чуть не обернулся в пещере, когда мы были заперты там? Или ты не хотел бы меня и икру от меня? - Стайлз хватал ртом воздух, щеки его раздулись, а пальцы нервно подрагивали. Он сейчас не знал, что его пугает больше: такие слова Дерека или присутствие отца. - Хотел, конечно. 

\- Прекратить! - рев шерифа разнесся в воде. - Я не хочу этого больше слушать. Ты! - он указал на Дерека, - Я бы прямо сейчас вырвал твой грязный язык и отдал на корм рыбе. Казнить. Уберите его. - Быстро выплыли стражи, которые находились поблизости и наверняка слышали все слова Дерека, и увели его. - А ты, - теперь Стилински всматривался в своего сына. - Домой и под арест, а дальше я подумаю, что с тобой делать и как вытряхивать всякую дурь. И только посмей сейчас воспротивиться. Мне уже хватило сегодняшних событий на всю жизнь. Сначала я разгребал весь этот бедлам, что произошел, а потом я узнал много нового о моем ребенке. 

Спорить с отцом, который находился сейчас не в лучшем своем состоянии, Стайлз не стал. Дурак он или где? 

Конечно, спасать Дерека стоило, даже можно сказать - надо! Он не мог позволить ему умереть на казни не из-за чего, точнее из-за чего, но это ведь он виноват.... Ай, в бездну! Должен помочь и все. Другая, кровожадная его часть, все нашептывала ему о глупости сея благородства. Коли Дерек так оскорбил Стайлза, то пусть пеняет на себя, а ему лезть в опасности более не стоит. Он слушал, слушал, но поступить так не мог. Стайлз не был чудовищем, он никогда не желал им становиться. Он действительно любил Дерека, в конце концов. Пусть этот кусок планктона мутит воду дальше сколько угодно, тоже нашелся тут, пф. 

Домой он отправился беспрекословно и не под конвоем,ну хоть тут духи отвели от унижений. Он действительно боялся, что его накажут, ну там перевяжут руки жгучими водорослями или изобьют дабы неповадно было.... Обошлось таки.   
Стайлза дома встретила встревоженная мать. Увидев сына, она кинулась к нему и зацеловала в обе щеки, не переставая крепко обнимать и обвивать хвостом его нервно подрагивающее тельце. Стыдно было просто до ужаса, хотелось забиться на дно и еще песком себя присыпать. Он и не замечал, что у мамы заострились черты лица, а под глазами залегли темные тени, создавая страшную иллюзию. Он пообещал себе, что будет больше времени проводить с ней и играть, как делал это ранее. Может намекнуть маме на пополнение? Это может отвлечь ее и порадовать, а он уж как-то потерпит новичков в доме, лишь бы мама была снова такой же яркой и радостной. 

Только для этого надо пережить задуманное. 

Придумал ли он план? 

Нууу, как сказать, разумеется, у него были наброски действий. Ему было важно исполнить это или попытаться, затем растворившись в воде морской и став частью водицы. 

Почему так печально? 

Он знал, что помощи преступнику ему точно не простят, каким бы чистокровным русалом он не был, а уж про семью и говорить не надобно. У русалов нет официальной иерархии. А больше собственной смерти Стайлза боялся, что его семью будут проклинать и изгонят в дикие воды, где водятся мерзкие твари и отщепенцы - сброд, в общем. 

Поэтому он просто обязан был справиться. 

Решил он действовать ночью, когда темнота сгущается, и увидеть что-то очень сложно, даже лунные лучи не позволяют поглядывать на мир вокруг ясно.   
Выбраться из дома было крайне сложно. Отец не орал на него, когда вернулся или отчитывал. Хорошо ли это? Абсолютно нет. Просто шериф очень устал и поэтому пока ему не хватило энергии высказать все - буря миновала. Но не значит это, что все прошло, до спокойствия еще верста невиданные. 

Стайлз еле прошмыгнул мимо сетки, что натянул отец перед сном, он почти задел ее хвостом, а это было бы ужасно, ведь тогда она сразу бы разбудила все семью, связанная с кровью и плотью шерифа. Сам бы Стайлз был вырублен и наказан, ну мягко говоря. 

Он не тратил время и быстро пробирался к тому месту, где охранялся непутевый Дерек. Ему было страшно, но он контролировал свои действия и эмоции, как никогда не делал этого прежде. Ха! Да он и не знал, что может быть настолько хорош и спокоен в чем-то серьезном - более серьезном, чем схватить мурену, например.   
Охраняло узника не так много русалов. Видимо, отец верил в благоразумие сына или уверовал в сетку, которую расставил. Охранники слонялись туда сюда - явно им было скучно без дела, они постоянно зевали и хмуро взирали на воду вокруг, показывая свое "довольство" жизнью. Стайз старался проследить траекторию их перемещения, и думал, чтоб ему использоваться для привлечения их внимания, ну хоть на несколько минут! 

Время шло, нервы стягивались в комок, мешая Стайлзу думать, а он все никак не мог сообразить ничего путного. 

В итоге, молодой русал не выдержал и решил действовать старинным и проверенным способом. Он нашел немного мелких камней на дне и, вознеся молитвы Посейдону, стал закидывать камни в даль (тут стоит отметить, что делал он это достаточно ловко), дабы привлечь внимание стражи и они направились проверить что да как. О море морское, видимо, удача улыбалась Стайлзу и этот трюк сработал. 

Он, не теряя времени, прошмыгнул мимо отплывших подальше охранников, и подплыл к Дереку, который руками и ногами был перевязан ламинарией, которая, судя по следам, доставляла ему ужасную боль. Эти алые плети нужно было срезать, но Стайлз, к своему обыкновению, так перенервничал, что совсем забыл о возможности подобной ситуации. 

\- Ты что тут забыл? - шокировано прошипел Дерек. - А ну вон отсюда, сейчас же. Иначе я тебе шею сверну, кусок идиота! - он взволнованно глянул на стражников, ему вовсе не хотелось, чтоб Стайлза схватили. Черт возьми, не для этого он взял весь удар на себя! И про эту нелепость ему говорила Берегиня, невозможно.

\- Сейчас вытащу и поплыву в кроватку. - Стайлз цокнул языком, прервав гневную тираду Дерека, и, не придумав ничего лучше, стал раздирать ламинарию руками, вложив в это всю свою русалочью мощь. Это было крайне сложно из-за прочности водорослей, да и крайне больно - руки Стайлза темнели, кожа воспалялась и покрывалась волдырями, некоторые из которых стали лопаться, оголяя куски голого мяса. Стайлз не издавал никаких звуков, напряженно действуя. Только закушенная до крови губа показывала какую боль он испытывает. 

\- Тебе же больно. - Дерек совершенно не знал, как на это реагировать. Он был шокирован и тупо пялился на руки Стайлза. Зачем он это делает? Даже из-за любви невозможно вытерпеть такие страдания. Ему хотелось крикнуть, чтобы тот прекратил, но в горле застрял ком. Так давно это было.... Уже очень давно никто не совершал подобных поступков для него, а Стайлз все сыпал и сыпал ими. Как такой, как Дерек, может привлечь к себе? Его всегда ненавидел и боялись, а этот придурок еще в детстве готов был чуть ли не на шею ему залезть. Почему? Любовь? Но ее же не существует, верно? 

\- Уже почти все. Черт. - Стайлз краем глаза отметил, что стража разворачивается обратно к своим постам. Он раздосованно рыкнул и рванул последний узел водоросли зубами. Дерек просто обомлел. И после почувствовал долгожданную свободу. - Видимо, незаметно уйти не выйдет. - Продолжил Стайлз, грустно хмыкнув.

\- Я, эм. Спасибо, но... - Договорить Дереку не дал Стайлз, который просто поднял израненную руку, махнув ему заткнуться. 

\- Тебе некогда болтать. Вали отсюда, живо! Иначе я тебя сам казню. Я правда люблю тебя. - Грустная улыбка тронула лицо Стайлза. - И буду всегда любить, помни. 

Дерек не знал, что ответить в голове была куча мыслей, а адреналин в крови зашкаливал. Он не мог подобрать слов, а издали уже шумела охрана, его тело будто парализовало, мышцы отказались работать, в прочем, как и мозг. 

\- Да Посейдон! - Стайлз схватил Дерека за плечи, охнув и скривившись от прошившей его боли, и впился в его губы. Этот глупый и неумелый поцелуй с привкусом крови и водорослей Дерек не забудет уже никогда. Поцелуй внезапно начался и внезапно закончился, Стайлз толкнул Дерека вперед. - Вали, быстро! 

Дерек не мог ослушаться этого приказа. Он рванул со всей силы - плевать на боль, плевать на усталость! 

Он слышал крики и шум. Последний раз он обернулся и последнее, что он видел, были стражи, который схватили Стайлза.

Стайлза, что неотрывно смотрел ему вслед.


End file.
